Naito Shin
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Although he was only 7 years old, Shinichi wondered how come he was surrounded by insane people. Not only that his parents arranged his marriage with another BOY, but he somehow got the Kaitou KID to want him to be his apprentice! What kind of Detective he would become now? (Naito Shin AU. KaiShin and ShinKai. Characters might be OOC. Don't like, don't read.)
1. Chapter 01

_**Chapter 1**_

 _Thoughts/Dreams/Memories_

[In TV]

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Prologue :**_

 _ **The Arranged Marriage**_

"What?!"

The shocked exclamation came from two boys who could be mistaken as twins, but with one boy having neat black hair and a pair of Sapphire blue eyes, and the other one having a wild dark brown hair and a pair of indigo colored eyes. Surprisingly, the two boys were not related to each other in the matter of blood, but soon would become related in another way.

"You want us to get married?!" Kuroba Kaito – the boy with wild hair – continued with wide eyed stare at his parents, Kuroba Toichi and Chikage.

"But we're both boys!" Kudou Shinichi – the one with neat hair – protested, "I understand your wish for our family to be tied more closely, but aren't arranged marriages normally between a boy and a girl?" He continued in bewilderment at his own parents, Kudou Yusaku and Yukiko.

Really, for 5 years old boys, they were surprisingly – or maybe not surprisingly, considering the genius blood that ran in both of their families – mature about this subject.

"Well, you see, Shinichi …" Yusaku began to explain, "Your marriage had been arranged before you were even born".

"When we found out that Kaito was born a boy, Yusaku and I discussed if we're going to continue with our plan." Toichi continued after Yusaku, "We thought that we should see if you're interested in boys first, but-"

"We won't have it!" Yukiko and Chikage cut in cheerfully.

"So what if you two are both boys anyway?" Yukiko waved dismissively.

"The two of you are so cute together, so never mind it." Chikage added easily.

The two pairs of Father-and-Sons sweat dropped at their input into the conversation, the two mothers combination were just unbeatable in this kind of matters in their opinion.

Shinichi sighed as he resigned himself to his Mother's antic, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, he had read in story books that sometimes, someone could build a feeling of love by getting to know someone and spending time with them. Still, he wondered how what he had thought as a simple visit became like this.

When his parents told him that they were visiting their family friend, he was actually looking forward to it. Being a loner and bookworm that he was, it was hard for him to make friends with someone who could stand him – and he could stand them. So if this family friend could stand his parents, surely they could stand him too, right? Unfortunately for him, the Kurobas got along with his parents too well. Instead of him making friends with Kaito – like he did with Ran, another friend of him whom he met through his parents – he ended up finding out that Kaito was his Fiancé. Although, that didn't mean that he couldn't be friends with Kaito anyway, since they were still kids.

"So, are you alright with this, Kaito-san?" Shinichi had to ask, since while he had resigned himself to his parents antics, that didn't mean that Kaito had to as well.

"Just Kaito please, Shin-chan." Kaito said instead, immediately earning a glare from Shinichi.

"Don't call me that." Shinichi said firmly, "I have enough of it from Kaa-san (Mother)".

"Shin-kun then." Kaito replied immediately as he took one of Shinichi's hands, "Anyway, I don't mind being Engaged with you, since you're cute, Shin-kun." He grinned as he said that, while making a Blue Rose appeared in his free hand, before he slipped it behind Shinichi's ear. Once that was done, Kaito kissed Shinichi on the cheek before Shinichi could protest, earning excited squeals from Yukiko and Chikage.

Kaito was a Kuroba alright, and Shinichi was sure that Kaito would get along with his parents just fine.

Honestly, he was surrounded by insane people.

Line~Line~Line

So, this is my first Detective Conan / Magic Kaito fan fiction. I hope I didn't get the characters too OOC.

What do you think? I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	2. Chapter 02

_**Chapter 2 :**_

 _Thoughts/Dreams/Memories_

[In TV]

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **The Little Brother, Kaitou KID**_

"There, I put the letter inside." 7 years old Mouri Ran said happily as she looked at the leather wallet in her hands, before offering the said wallet to Shinichi – who was also 7 years old now.

2 years had passed since Shinichi found out about his arranged marriage with Kaito. His and Kaito's parents – being the insane and eccentric people they were – had told them to keep the name of their Fiancé a secret, until they were 18 years old and made the 'Big Reveal' – as they put it – right before the marriage itself. So, while they had the Rings to show that they were engaged, no one else outside of their families knew that Shinichi and Kaito were engaged to each other.

Of course, this meant that Shinichi couldn't tell Ran about Kaito, hence why his Best Friend – whom he already thought as his own Sister – was skeptical about it, and often got annoyed when Shinichi's 'Secret Fiancé' was mentioned.

"Are you sure you don't mind hiding the wallet into the Library, Shinichi?" Ran asked in concern, even as Shinichi took the wallet and put it into his pocket, "What if one of the teachers finds out and scold you?".

"Don't worry, I will make sure none of them see me hiding it." Shinichi promised with a confident smirk on his face, "Go on then, Ran." He waved his hand at her, "I'm sure your parents are waiting for you inside, looking forward for you to tell them about our adventure today".

It was – indeed – quite an adventure.

Everything started when Sonoko – Ran's female Best Friend – told Ran about a ghost appeared in their school's Library at night, who then told Shinichi about it – leading to him sneaking into the school at night with Ran tagging along out of concern for Shinichi. Instead of a ghost or any 'monster though, they ended up encountering a mysterious man.

" _Well then, that resolves everything. Let's go home, there's nothing here anymore." Shinichi said after he explained about the monster rumor to Ran, before turning around to leave, immediately followed by Ran._

" _Is that really so?"_

 _A voice asked out of the blue, causing Shinichi and Ran to stop and turned to where they heard the voice came from – only to see a mysterious figure sat on one of the_ _bookshelves_ _while reading a book._

" _What you're doing is reading the preview on the cover of the book, simply_ _pretending_ _you can see everything on it's finest." The mysterious figure – a man by the sound of his voice – continued as he closed the book that he was reading, Arsène Lupin: Gentleman Burglar by Maurice LeBlanc. "This world is deep, and brimming with mysteries"._

" _Who are you?!" Shinichi demanded as he stood protectively in front of Ran, who was holding his shoulders in fear._

 _The man chuckled before he jumped off the bookshelf, landing gracefully on his feet. "Me?" The man asked in amusement, "I'm your … Sibling"._

" _What?" Shinichi asked in confusion, wondering what the man was talking about._

" _No, I should be more specific." The man continued thoughtfully, "I'm your Otouto (Younger Brother)"._

" _My Otouto? What do you mean?" Shinichi asked warily, wondering if they were dealing with a Loony. He then glanced at Ran, while not fully pulled his attention away from the man. "Ran, go get the security guard"._

 _Ran ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't move. "It won't open!" She told Shinichi in worry, surprising him._

" _It's no use."_ _The man told them,_ _"I've cast a spell on that door. It'll only listen to me"._

" _What did you say?!" Shinichi demanded angrily, while Ran got behind him again._

" _Careful, I didn't come to fight you." The man told him simply, "I've actually come to challenge you." He then pulled out a leather wallet, "Try to find the treasure that's in here"._

" _The treasure?"Shinichi asked in confusion, wondering if the man was so bored that he would challenge little kids like them._

" _If you can find it, you win. You can then have the treasure." The man explained further, still keeping his back to the window, so they couldn't see his face at all. "And … I'll even tell you who I am." Shinichi and Ran kept silent, so the man continued. "Whether you accept my challenge is up to you. If you do accept, I'll lift the spell on the door and let you go home. If you do not, you'll spend the rest of your life in this cold, dark room"._

It's the same as you don't give us a choice, isn't it? _Shinichi deadpanned in his mind, while looking warily at the man who called himself Shinichi's Otouto._

" _Oh, by the way …" The man said as he pulled out a knife next, "I really love seeing red things"._

… and since he's holding a knife, does he implying about blood? _Shinichi looked seriously at the man then, getting ready to push Ran away if needed._

" _We're not scared of you!" Ran exclaimed, probably trying to be brave, "We're not gonna listen to a bad man like you!"._

" _Oh my, what a fiery little girl." The man commented, not really reacting on Ran's words at all._

" _I accept." Shinichi cut in._

" _Shinichi?" Ran called out in surprise._

" _I said I accept." Shinichi told the man with a smirk, "I'll play your game"._

" _That's you alright, Kudou Shinichi … My Ani (Older Brother)." The man said as he threw the wallet up into the air, only to throw the knife next._

 _The knife hit the wallet, and the force of the throw made the two items shoot forward between Shinichi and Ran, before the knife hit the wall behind them - effectively pinning the wallet into the wall. By the time they turned back around to look at the man, he was gone._

" _Are you seriously going to accept that man's challenge, Shinichi?" Ran asked in worry, "What if he uses his spell to harm you?"._

" _Spell?" Shinichi asked as he pulled the knife off of the wall, so he could get to the wallet._

" _You know, like the one that he used to lock the door." Ran reminded him in concern._

 _Shinichi sighed, before pointing at the space beside the door. "Look carefully." He told her, and once she did, he explained the trick that the man used to prevent Ran from opening the door. "That guy said a lot to try and scare us, but all he is …" He reassured her with a smirk, "… is some clumsy magician that forgot to hide his trick"._

So, answering the challenge - which was in the form of riddles - Shinichi and Ran went to many different places in Tokyo with the help of Agasa-hakase (Professor Agasa) - Shinichi's neighbor who was an inventor - the next day. The riddle on the paper inside the wallet led them to a place that had another riddle, and so on, until they found the last one on a flag pole on a roof. All of them leading to a nice viewof the sunset, so it was an adventure that they enjoyed very much.

"Okay." Ran nodded her head in agreement, before waving her hand with a big grin on her face. "See you at Monday then, Shinichi!" She said cheerfully before running inside, her excited call to her parents could be heard even from the outside.

Shinichi shook his head in amusement at her antic, before heading for his own home. As soon as he was out of sight from the Mouri residence though, his amused smile faded into a thoughtful frown.

 _There's something strange about the last riddle._ He thought to himself while walking home. _If that guy want us to look West, then just W is enough. So, why does he wrote S with an arrow symbol pointing to W?_ Shinichi blinked and halted in his step at that. _Wait, symbols … what kind of symbols can connect all of those places together?_

The answer came to him as soon as the question passed in his mind, it was the symbol on the map. With nothing to lose, Shinichi tried it. He pulled out his notebook - every Detective carried at least one, so they could write down the clues that they had found on a case, thus he had one as well - and one of his pens, and then proceeded to write the symbols of those places down on a blank paper of his notebook.

After he puzzled over it and was sure that he got the correct symbols, Shinichi turned the South side of the paper into the West. He was surprised at what he could see now. The symbols might be unreadable like that, but if they were reformed a bit, he got the English word 'OXHIDE'.

"I guess, being a bookworm and a freaky genius paid off, in the end." Shinichi decided with a smirk, for the first time glad that he was a 'freak', as the people called him behind his back. After all, what kind of 7 years old kid could solve a murder case? (Although, he did it in secret).

' _OXHIDE' in Japanese would be the skin of a cow._ He looked down at the leather wallet in his pocket. _Does that means there's something inside?_

With that thought in mind, Shinichi pulled apart the string that was keeping the wallet together, with some difficulty of course. Once that was done, he found the hidden treasure … or the hidden message, to be precise.

Dear Kudou Yusaku,

?

No. 1412

"'Dear Kudou Yusaku'? That means that from the start, those codes are meant for Tou-san (Father)." Shinichi muttered unhappily as he read the message, "And to think that I had thought that it was Tou-san who created those riddles earlier".

Shinichi was pouting there, not that he would admit it to anyone. Not only that he had mistaken about his Tou-san being the one who made the riddles, but the mysterious man - who called himself Shinichi's Otouto - pretended to challenge him as well, just to try to use him as a messenger - thinking that he would surely hand the challenge over to his Tou-san when he got stuck. He understood that the man must have believed that he was just a normal kid - and therefore would be unable to solve the riddles by himself - but he was still jealous of his Tou-san, who was supposed to have that enjoyable adventure instead of him.

Well, at least he was the one who went on the adventure this time. Besides, if he wanted to be honest with himself, there was no way he would be able to solve the last code if he wasn't a genius prodigy - who insisted to learn English so he could read the Sherlock Holmes book in the original language, and not the Japanese translation.

"Oh well, better give this to Tou-san." Shinichi said to himself, before continuing on his way home.

XXXXX

"I'm home!" Shinichi called out as he entered the library of his house, where he found his parents in.

"Ah! My little Holmes has come home!" Yukiko greeted him cheerfully.

"Welcome home, Shinichi." Yusaku welcomed him with a warm smile, "How was your adventure?".

"An adventure that was meant for you, you mean?" Shinichi asked dryly as he offered the wallet.

"What do you mean?" Yusaku asked in confusion, but was interested at the same time.

"It's a message from a mysterious man, who called himself my Otouto." Shinichi explained as his Tou-san took the wallet, "Mind telling me how in the world I have an Otouto that is way older than me?".

Yusaku read the message and laughed out loud. "Oh, that KID." He shook his head in amusement as he said that.

"What kid? Your hidden kid?" Shinichi deadpanned, rather impatient to get his answer.

"Ah, no!" Yusaku laughed again, while Yukiko looked back and forth at them in bewilderment, "There's no way he's my kid, right? He's as old as I am!".

"Do you mean KID as in the Kaitou KID, Yuu-chan?" Yukiko decided to ask, to avoid becoming even more confused that she already was.

"Yes, him." Yusaku confirmed with a nod, but his amused smile was still on his face. He then looked at his Son, who was still waiting impatiently for the explanation. "Well, you heard your Mother." He began easily, "There's this Phantom Thief who is wanted internationally, that the Interpol gave the number 1412 for his identification, since no one know of his name. I once misread the number 1412 that a reporter wrote into the English word KID, which ended up becoming his new name." He chuckled as he remembered that time, "I think that KID called himself your Otouto because I was the one who named him, thus becoming his 'Oyaji (Father / Old man)'. It's an inside joke, I believe".

"So, because I'm your Son and was named first, this Kaitou KID calls me his Ani?" Shinichi asked for confirmation, earning a nod from his Tou-san, and couldn't help but laugh. "He's interesting." He decided out loud, before telling his parents about the whole adventure.

 _Kaitou KID, huh?_ Shinichi smirked as he remembered the whole encounter again. _I will remember this_.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review

Fragments of Imagination


	3. Chapter 03

_**Chapter 3**_

 _Thoughts/Dreams/Memories_

[In TV]

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Omake 1:**_

 _ **The Comment that Push the Button**_

7 years old Kuroba Kaito hummed contently as he wrote a few riddles on a paper, and he had made the riddles to be connected to each other. So if someone wanted to solve the final riddle, they had to correctly solve the rest of the riddles first.

"I hope Shin-kun will like them." He said out loud with a big grin on his face, before looking at the Dove that nesting on his hair. "What do you think, Hikari-chan?" He asked his beloved Dove, one of the pair that he originally owned himself and not by his Tou-san. He had given the other one to Shinichi though, so they could send each other letters easily, and thus Hikari was the only one that he owned personally now.

Hikari cooed softly to him in answer.

Kaito smiled and patted her head, then he folded the paper containing the riddles, before tying it around one of Hikari's legs. "Please deliver it to Shin-kun, Hikari-chan." He told her softly.

The Dove nipped his finger lightly before flying out of his bedroom's window.

"Now, how long would it take for Shin-kun to send the answers?" He asked to no one, before pulling a magic book to read.

All that was left to do was wait for the answers from his dear Fiance, since he made those riddles in the first place was because Shinichi liked them.

XXXXX

Roughly 3 hours later, Hikari returned, surprising Kaito. He knew that it took about 15 to 20 minutes for Hikari to fly over to Beika, and about the same time to return to Ekoda. So, the fact that his Dove returned now would mean that Shinichi had solved all of the riddles, and had sent the answers back to him.

"That's fast." Kaito commented as he gently took the new letter off of Hikari, "I wonder if he got all of them right …".

Opening the folded paper, Kaito immediately read what Shinichi had wrote as the answers to the riddles. He blinked in surprise once he was done, Shinichi had gotten everything right, and in such a short time too. Normally, it would take at least 5 hours for Shinichi to solve his riddles.

A year ago, Kaito found out Shinichi's love for solving codes and riddles, so Kaito - who already developed a crush for Shinichi that time - decided to send about 5 riddles once a week. Each time Shinichi answered right and praised Kaito for thinking up such good riddles, it drove Kaito to improve his skills in making riddles, so he could get more praise from his crush.

"I wonder if connecting them together makes it easier for Shin-kun …" Kaito wondered out loud, already planning to make it even more difficult next time.

A soft coo pulled him out of his thought, and he looked at the source to find that Kaiichi - the male Dove that he had given to Shinichi, that was named with the combination of Kaito and Shinichi's names by his secretly sweet Fiance - had come in sometime during his wondering, and was now waiting for him to take off the letter around his leg.

"Oh, thanks, Kaiichi-kun." Kaito said while taking off the letter, before unfolding it to see what Shinichi had written to him now.

Dear KK,

Would you believe me if I said that I had just gone through an adventure in Beika yesterday?

Two days ago, at night - Ran had been going on and on about a ghost in school, so I decided to check it out with Ran tagging along. Who would have known that this little act would lead to such a big adventure? Anyway, I will tell you more about this adventure in person later, since this story is better being told in person than in letter - especially since I'm not as good as Tou-san in writing stories.

I'm sure that you're wondering how I solved your riddles so fast, here are the answers:

Connecting the answer of one riddle to the next makes it easier for someone to solve it.

The riddles that I got in my adventure were harder to be solved, they needed me to work together with Agasa-hakase. Although, I did the most of them. So, I have been studying more, just in case someone challenges me to solve riddles again.

How about you? Anything interesting happened to you lately?

KS

A vein throbbed at Kaito's forehead. "Harder than my riddles, eh?" Kaito asked to no one after he finished reading the letter, "Challenge accepted, Shin-kun. I will make sure my riddles makes you scratches your head in bewilderment from now on, just you wait!" He huffed in determination.

He wouldn't lose to whoever challenged Shinichi to solve those riddles.

Never!

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review

Fragments of Imagination


	4. Chapter 04

_**Chapter 4**_

 _Thoughts/Dreams/Memories_

[In TV]

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **In Which Kaito Fell In Love**_

"Night Baron, Kaa-san?" Shinichi asked dryly, as he looked down to the costume that was being presented to him by his overexcited Mother.

"Yup!" Yukiko replied cheerfully, "As the proud Son of Yuu-chan, isn't it normal to wear the costume of the character in one of his novels? Besides, you will look adorable in this, Shin-chan!".

"Isn't normally Halloween's costume consists of scary characters like Vampire and Werewolf?" Shinichi tried to talk her out of it, since it would be embarrassing if his Tou-san saw him wearing **that**.

"There are people who wear cute costumes like Witch and Fairy too, you know?" Yukiko countered cheekily, "Besides, Night Baron is a Phantom Thief who murder people occasionally, so he's pretty scary, don't you think?".

That, Shinichi couldn't deny. He sighed in defeat and accepted the costume. "Fine, I will wear it." He muttered sulkily, "But only because I have no idea what-so-ever about what kind of costume I want to wear this year." He added when he saw his Kaa-san's gleeful expression.

"It's fine! It's fine!" Yukiko waved him away, "Hurry up and change so I can take photos of you!".

So, with dread in his heart due to the long photo session that was sure to happen in the near future, Shinichi headed off to his bedroom to change his clothes.

As he feared, he had to spend almost an hour posing in front of the camera that his Kaa-san held, but he had to admit that he looked quite good in some of them. There was one that caught his attention the most though. Not because he looked particularly good in that - well, that too, for a small part - but because his eyes were captured clearly and sharply in that.

He wasn't much of a narcissist as he was dramatic like his Kaa-san, but he knew Kaito, and therefore knew that his Fiance would want that particular photo of Shinichi for himself.

Shinichi glanced at his cheerful Kaa-san and prepared himself. "Um, Kaa-san?" He began hesitantly.

"Yes, Shin-chan?" Yukiko questioned lightly.

"That one …" Shinichi pointed at the one he meant, "Can I take it?" He asked with a light blush on his face, since it was the first time he asked for any of his photos.

Yukiko's cheerful smile widened into a grin and she squealed. "Kyaa! My little Shin-chan finally wants to collect his own photos!" She then proceeded to hug her Son to death.

"It's not like that …" Shinichi struggled to speak with how tight his Kaa-san was hugging him, but he was ignored as his Kaa-san went on ranting of how he became even more adorable, and about her future plan in adorning Shinichi in many different outfits and took as many photos as possible.

 _Oh, the thing that I do for Kaito …_ Shinichi thought to himself as he listened to his Kaa-san with growing dread in his heart. _I don't even love him like a Lover yet, and here I'm already wrapped around his little fingers._

"So, are you going trick-or-treating with Ran-chan?" Yukiko asked curiously after she let her Son go, who immediately fixed his clothes.

"No. Sonoko is jealous that Ran spent so much time with me lately, so she wants to monopolize Ran today." Shinichi explained as he took the photo that ended up getting him into so much trouble, before picking up his candy bag from the library's table, "I'm going out with Kaito".

"Oh! A date!" Yukiko squealed again, "Take many photos of you two together for me please!" She pleaded as she offered the camera to her Son, who scowled at her in answer.

"No." Shinichi said firmly, before running out of the library before his Kaa-san could protest, "I'm going!".

For Halloween that year, Shinichi and Kaito had planned to meet up at the Clock Tower in Ekoda, and then went trick-or-treating together from there. There was one little problem though … neither of them told the other what kind of costume they were going to wear, so when Shinichi arrived at the Clock Tower, he had to look around and tried to guess which one among the kids was Kaito.

Shinichi blinked once he got to where Kaito was normally waiting for him, when they had planned to meet up and getting to know each other better - since if they would get married at 18, then they might as well got as close to each other as possible. _Well, I guess I don't have to look for him in the end._ He thought as he looked at the lone white-clad figure in the crowd. _What a coincidence. I'm going as the Night Baron and Kaito as the Kaitou KID._

The Night Baron was a Phantom Thief like the Kaitou KID, that his Tou-san created based on the Kaitou KID himself, after all - albeit, the Night Baron was more violent than KID.

Smirking in amusement, Shinichi approached the little KID. "Good Evening, Kaitou KID-san." He greeted playfully, startling the other boy - who was looking around with interest earlier.

Kaito looked at Shinichi with blinking eyes, before beaming brightly. "Shin-kun!" He greeted back happily, "Oh, forgive me … Good Evening, Night Baron-san!".

"So, is Kaitoy KID your own choosing, or your parents?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"All of us." Kaito answered with a grin, "A Magician for a Magician".

Shinichi raised an eyebrow behind his mask at the answer, before shrugging and offered a hand to Kaito. "Shall we go then?" He invited lightly.

"Yes, we shall." Kaito replied cheerfully as he took Shinichi's hand, "What about you, Shin-kun? Is Night Baron your own choosing?".

"Kaa-san." Shinichi deadpanned as they began walking.

Kaito chuckled at that. "I thought so." He commented in amusement, "I guess that if it's your choice, you would choose Sherlock Holmes".

"Hahaha." Shinichi laughed dryly in response, before deciding to change the subject, "So, what are you going to say to Nakamori-chan if we came across her? Since our parents told us not to tell anyone about each other".

"Oh, don't worry." Kaito reassured him, "I have planned the route so we won't see her." He explained cheekily, "Besides, if we did come across her, we can just say that you're my friend from Beika - which you are".

Shinichi nodded in understanding, before opening his mouth. "Well then … let's begin the trick-or-treat." He waved a hand forward, "Lead the way, Kaitou KID-san".

"As you wish, Night Baron-san." Kaito replied with a mock bow, before pulling Shinichi into the route that he had planned ahead of time, while making sure not to meet up with Nakamori Aoko - his own version of Shinichi's Ran - in any of her planned route while she would be there.

XXXXX

"Well, that was quite fun." Shinichi had to admit once they were back at the Clock Tower, "I'm so happy that there's no case happened tonight, considering my bad luck".

Kaito chuckled at that. "Maybe my good luck counters your bad one!" He said playfully.

"I sure hope so …" Shinichi chuckled in amusement, before shaking his head sadly, "I guess this means that I have to deal with at least one case tomorrow … Normally, I don't believe in nonsensical stuffs, but I'm beginning to think that I'm cursed. There's a reason why those people in TMPD calls me Shinigami (The God of Death), after all. Not like they dared to say it in front of me, or anyone who like me in there".

The reason why some people in Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department called him the Shinigami behind his back - or nowhere around those who like Shinichi - was because … anywhere Shinichi went, a case always happened, which the most of them being a murder case.

Up until Shinichi was 4 years old, Shinichi always got upset when it happened, but after he read Sherlock Holmes for the first time, Shinichi was determined to help as much as he could when a case happened. Sure, he was a bit upset when a murder happened, but it would only drive him to help catch the culprit more.

With that kind of determination, Shinichi began reading books that was normally far too advanced for his age, so that he could be of help when something happened. His Tou-san sometimes helped him by telling him stuffs that were important in a murder case, as well as telling him which book would be good to read to deepen his Detective skills.

Unfortunately, after he showed just how smart he was in school and let the students see a bit of his Detective skills - so that they could ask his help if something happened, the school bullies began calling him a freak child. It was a downer for Shinichi, but he never let it stop him from trying to become an even better Detective. Other people's opinion didn't matter to him anyway, since what mattered to him was the criminals wouldn't walk free if he could help it.

"Shin-kun …" Kaito whispered in concern, and Shinichi realized that he had made the atmosphere grew heavy with his words, even if he didn't mean for it to happen when he said that.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." Shinichi said to change the subject with a shake of his head, before rummaging around his candy bag. "Open your bag, Kaito." He said with a grin - which could be seen by Kaito since he had pulled off his mask, "I don't really like sweets, so you can have half of my treats".

"Really?!" Kaito gasped in pleasant surprise, before hurriedly opening his bag to receive the treats from Shinichi's bag, "Thank you so much, Shin-kun!".

"You're welcome." Shinichi replied with a warm smile, before remembering something. "Oh, right. Do you want something else?" He asked as he pulled out his photo from earlier out of his pocket.

"Shin-kun~" Kaito was beaming happily as soon as he laid eyes on the photo, which captured Shinichi's beautiful blue eyes perfectly. "Thank you!" He said as he accepted the photo and looked at it carefully, before deciding that he could admire it later, and immediately secure it inside his pocket.

Looking back at Shinichi, Kaito decided that words alone couldn't really convey his feeling at the moment, so he pulled Shinichi closer and kissed his Fiance on the lips - causing a blush to appear on Shinichi's cheeks.

"I will treasure it!" Kaito promised with a bright grin as soon as he pulled back from the kiss, his own cheeks blushing lightly. "I Love You, Shin-kun!" He declared brightly.

Shinichi chuckled in amusement hearing that, and simply nodded his head in understanding.

Really … Kaito was too cute for his own good.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	5. Chapter 05

_**Chapter 5**_

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Be My Student, Please?**_

It was about a week after Halloween, and Shinichi was walking home alone at night. It wasn't a good thing to do, but he had stumbled upon a case, again. Seriously, what was with his luck?

Someone had been stabbed that day - thankfully the woman survived the blow, and the culprit happened to run passed him. Megure-keibu (Inspector Megure) - who was good friends with his Tou-san, and therefore knew that Shinichi was very observant and had Eidetic memory - had taken Shinichi's words seriously when the 7 years old described the person whom he thought was the culprit, which led to the boy being an important part in finding the culprit. He had to stay behind and gave his statement to an Officer about the case because of it, so the Officer could write it down on an official report later. Thankfully, it didn't take too long, and Shinichi could go home after that.

Unfortunately, Shinichi had been feeling like he was being watched all day, and considering his luck, the stalker might not have the best intention for him. Even now, he could feel someone was watching his back as he was walking on an empty street.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerve, Shinichi thought of what he should do. He knew that he should just run, but maybe he could confront his stalker first - just in case it was one of his parents who did it for prank (in his Kaa-san's case), or out of concern but didn't want Shinichi knowing about it (in his Tou-san's case). It wouldn't be the first time, after all.

Turned out, his decision was made for him, because his stalker decided to speak up then. "We meet again, 'Onii-san' (Older Brother)".

Shinichi stopped walking and turned around, and true enough, it was the same man as the one whom he met at the library of his school that night - a few days before Halloween. "Is there something I can help you with, Kaitou KID-san?" He asked as calmly as he could, even though he wanted to kick the man at the shin for trying to manipulate him to be a messenger like that. The man should just ask him if he could relay the challenge to his Tou-san, instead of challenging him, only to find the 'treasure' being a message for his Tou-san.

In other word, Shinichi was a bit annoyed at the so-called Magician of the Moonlight.

"Oh? 'Oyaji' had told you about me then, Onii-san?' KID asked playfully, his trademark smirk in place.

"Yes, he had, 'Otouto'." Shinichi said dryly, "So, why are you approaching me this time?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "Do you have a challenge for Tou-san again?".

"Ah, no. Not this time." KID reassured him, "I happened to hear that you were the one who solved my riddles, is this true?".

"It is." Shinichi answered uncertainly, "What about it?".

"Well, in that case, then ..." KID pulled out a white card from his pocket and offered it to Shinichi, "Here is an invitation for you. By carrying that card, you can join the game of the Heist as a Special Guest".

"An invitation to attend your Heist as a participant?" Shinichi asked in awe, feeling honored that the Master Thief had decided that he was qualified enough to join in the fun - since normally only the Polices and some Detectives who got the approval could join - by the Kaitou KID himself, no less.

"Yes." KID informed with a confident smirk, "Wouldn't you like to join the fun? I'm sure you can give me quite the challenge with that bright mind of yours, Onii-san".

Shinichi reached out a hand to accept the card, but hesitated for a bit, before shaking his head and pulled his hand back. "As much as I'm honored, but I have to refuse your invitation, Kaitou KID-san." He said decisively, "If I join, then the media would surely come flocking me. While I'm quite used to the attention from being my parent's Son, but I wouldn't like it if they took my free time away".

"Why is that?" KID asked curiously while pulling his own hand back, but didn't put the card away just yet.

"Aside from the obvious of me having less free time?" Shinichi replied thoughtfully, "Two problems, actually. The first being the school bullies would bully me even more than they already do, and the second being safety matter - some bad guys might decide to kidnap me to use me. I have been kidnapped before just because my parents are rich, I don't need for those kind of people to have more reason to kidnap me".

"Ah, I see." KID said in understanding as he pocketed the card back, "Is that also the reason why you refused to skip grade, even though you could be in Junior High School already?" He asked curiously with his smirk in place.

"I don't know from where you got that little information, but yes, it is." Shinichi replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders, "Being seen as a normal kid would be advantageous for me, in case some stupid people decide to kidnap me again. The more they underestimate me, the bigger my chance of escaping them, or leading them into a trap, would be".

"Understandable, and very strategic of you too." KID praised him, and it was clear that his respect for Shinichi had grown.

"So, is that all?" Shinichi asked with a raised eyebrow, "If it is, I'm going home now".

"Wait, one more thing." KID replied as he walked closer, before kneeling down so he could look at Shinichi in the eyes, "Since you won't come to the heist, how about a deal then?".

"What kind of deal?" Shinichi asked cautiously, silently wondering where he had seen those indigo eyes before.

"Do you like my riddles?" KID asked instead of answering, earning a nod from the boy, "Then, how about this ... I will give you a challenge, and if you can do it right, I will give you a riddle - or more, depending on the difficulty of the challenge - as the prize. We can meet up daily - or weekly - at the cafe near your school if you want, and it can be done after school to not bother your schedule much." He explained about the deal, before smirking again, "How about it? You can exercise your bright mind by solving my riddles in your spare time, but since you will do it in private, no one would see you, therefore no one would do anything to cause you trouble because of it".

Shinichi considered it seriously. On one hand, that would mean that he had to make time to meet up with the man, but on the other hand, he would get challenges to do and riddles to solve as the prize. Normally, he would agree easily - anything for something challenging to do, really - but this was the internationally wanted Thief that he was dealing with, who know what he would have to do as the challenge?

"What ... kind of challenge do I have to do?" Shinichi decided to voice out the question after awhile. He had heard that KID was unpredictable, so he couldn't let his guard down.

"Oh, some things like mastering lock picking, stalking someone, performing a magic trick, and so on." KID answered easily with a sharp grin.

"Oi, oi. Are you trying to turn me into your Heir?' Shinichi asked incredulously.

"Nope!" KID replied in amusement, "I don't mean anything with the challenges, aside from preparing you in how to deal with some nasty criminals. Since as you said, being the Son of a Detective and a future Detective yourself, some people would target you. So, I think that it would be better to be prepared for any possible scenario. Who knows, right? Maybe the skills that you're going to learn from the challenges would help you in the future".

"Aren't you worried that I would use these skills against you?" Shinichi asked with a challenging smirk.

"Not really, since you said that you don't want to join the game." KID replied thoughtfully at that, before shrugging nonchalantly, "Oh well. In case you changes your mind, I really wouldn't mind having another challenging person to add into the fun of my Heist".

"Let me guess, you're enjoying the thrill of being chased around." Shinichi snorted in amusement.

"Bingo." KID let out a chuckle of his own, since he did enjoy the thrill of the chase - in which he would always get away in the end. "Well, as long as the one chasing me are good people like the Polices and Detectives. I don't want to be chase by the other bad guys like murderers".

"That wouldn't be a chase then, but a hunt." Shinichi scowled at the thought of the harmless thief like KID being hunted down by killers, it was something that he was going to make sure to never happen. That, he vowed to himself.

"Yeah, a hunt is no fun." KID said in agreement, "So, what do you say about the deal?".

"Accepted." Shinichi said with a confident smirk, "I'm afraid that you will run out of challenge to give me to soon if we meet up daily, so how about weekly?".

"Deal." KID replied easily, a challenging smirk appeared on his own face, "Would you like to begin now?".

"Why not?" Shinichi replied right away.

"The first challenge is ... lock pick." KID stated thoughtfully, "Since you have been kidnapped before, this particular skill is good enough to start with".

"I can do that already." Shinichi shook his head in refusal, "Choose something else".

KID raised an eyebrow hearing that, but didn't comment on it."Well then ..." He responded instead, "Juggle".

"Juggle?" Shinichi asked in confusion, "How can being able to juggle help me?".

"I don't know, maybe if you need to carry many small things but your hands are full?" KID suggested playfully, "Just do it, and you will receive 3 riddles from me. Of course, the riddles themselves would be as hard as the ones that I gave you before, even though they were meant for Oyaji".

"Fine." Shinichi nodded his head in agreement, "How many items? The minimum number, I mean".

"Since you're still a kid, 5 balls should be enough for now." KID answered with his trademark smirk in place, "See you next week then, Onii-san".

"See you, Otouto." Shinichi replied with a grin of his own, earning a chuckle from KID, before the man disappeared with a puff of smoke.

All that was left where the man had been was a discarded face mask, a way of KID in telling him that the face from before was a disguise.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	6. Chapter 06

_**Chapter 6**_

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Father's Jealousy? Or A Competitive Streak?**_

"So ... mind telling me something?" Shinichi asked sleepily, before yawning and then rubbed his eyes to wake up more.

"No. What is it, Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked from his left side.

"Why am I awake in an airplane?" Shinichi scowled at her right away, "And where are we flying off to, anyway?".

Shinichi clearly remembered that he went to sleep on his own bed last night, so his parents must have taken him away while he was asleep sometime in the night. Unfortunately for him, this had happened often in the past, but he had thought that his parents decided to stop doing that - since they hadn't done it in the past two years after he had met Kaito. Clearly, he was wrong. Although, how his parents could move him without him waking up was beyond him, considering that he was a light sleeper.

"We're on a flight to Hawaii." Yusaku - who sat on Yukiko's other side - told him with a smile, "Since you're on a break from school, we might as well take a family vacation".

"That's what he said." Yukiko said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, making Shinichi uneasy, "The truth is, Yuu-chan is jealous that you have grown so close with - and learnt so much from - the Kaitou KID, so your Tou-san decided that it's about time you two have quality time together!".

"Yukiko!" Yusaku protested in embarassment, "I'm not jealous!".

"Sure you aren't." Yukiko waved his protest off easlily, "Anyway, we're going to be in Hawaii for a week, so just relax, Shin-chan".

"Jealous of KID, huh?" Shinichi commented as he looked at his Tou-san, who was now pretending to read a newspaper to hide his slightly blushing cheeks.

"I'm not jealous." Yusaku grumbled without looking at his Son, but he didn't know who he wanted to convince more - Shinichi, or himself.

It was started when Yusaku noticed how Shinichi came home late every Monday, even though he didn't meet up with Ran or Kaito, and he also didn't have Soccer practice that day since it was on Wednesday. Then he noticed how every time Shinichi came home late on Monday, he always had gone to the library, researching the answers to the riddles on the special book - that he had bought before he started coming home late. Another thing that he noticed as well, was how ever since he started coming home late, Shinichi always started doing - or learning how to do - something for the rest of the week during his free time.

The first time it happened, Shinichi started juggling things around. Started out with two items, then 3, and then 4, before finally 5. Then the next week, he noticed how Shinichi started juggling with one hand, trying not to drop the 5 items he used in his juggling, all the while doing something else with his other hand. The next week after that, his Son started sneaking around in the house, moving so soundlessly and without them seeing that they - he and Yukiko - were always surprised to see him at one place, since they had thought that Shinichi was somewhere else entirely. Then, the next week after **that** , Shinichi started going to the Karaoke by himself, and he also started singing different songs while at home - surprisingly, Yusaku and Yukiko didn't feel like their eardrums would explode anymore, since Shinichi started getting the tone right.

Curious, Yusaku decided to follow him the next Monday, and what he found out surprised him. There, sitting across from Shinichi, was the Kaitou KID in disguise. In disguise, because he knew that Toichi was KID, and the face that he saw across from Shinichi wasn't that of Toichi. Although, the man used his KID's voice - a deeper one from Toichi, but still similar - so he knew that it was KID in disguise, and not some random stranger.

Finally, a week before Shinichi's school break started, Yusaku confronted Shinichi about it, and the boy admitted that he had a deal with KID. Apparently, if Shinichi could do KID's challenges successfully, he would get some riddles from KID as the reward. It was like a backward apprentice ship. Normally, it would be more like, 'I will teach you how to do this, but only if you can answer these riddles correctly'.

So, he found their deal to be a bit strange, and no - he wasn't jealous because of it, not at all ... okay, so maybe he was a bit jealous, not that he would admit it out loud. After all, he was Shinichi's Tou-san, but the only thing that he had taught his own Son was how to think like a Detective, and told him which book was good to read. So, he couldn't be blame for being a little jealous, right?

Now that Shinichi was having a break from school, Yusaku thought that it was the perfect time to remedy the situation and taught his Son more stuffs - ones that he hadn't learnt from KID yet, of course - which was why they were on their way to Hawaii now.

XXXXX

"Why a toy gun?" Shinichi asked curiously.

It was the day after they first arrived in Hawaii - his Tou-san said that their new 'training' started that day, since the first day was used to rest to get rid of the jet lag - and the first thing his Tou-san did after breakfast was to give him a toy gun.

"You're too young to learn how to use a real gun, but we can start training your aim from now, using that toy gun." Yusaku explaned with a smile, before pointing at the target board on the wall, "Let's get start, shall we? That gun shoots rubber bullet balls, and that target board was made from a special sponge. It's shape would return to the original, but it needed about a minute, which enable us to check where you hit without worrying about running out of target".

"Where in the world did you get that?" Shinichi asked in awe, since he didn't think that that kind of target board would be sold just anywhere.

"I ordered it to be made." Yusaku replied lightly, as if he did that kind of thing everyday, causing Shinichi to sweat drop. "What are you waiting for?" Yusaku asked when Shinichi didn't start right away, "You're going to learn Fencing after this after all, and we only have a week so spend here".

"Fencing?" Shinichi asked again, in surprise this time.

"Yes, Fencing." Yusaku confirmed with a nod, "Sometimes you have to face a criminal without carrying your gun with you, but if you can do some Fencing, then you can just pick random item to use as a weapon instead".

"Uh ... okay." Shinichi decided not to question the logic behind that idea, in fear to find that his Tou-san just making it up as an excuse to get him to learn how to Fencing.

XXXXX

"A boat?" Shinichi tried not to gape there.

After training his Marksmanship and Fencing, his Tou-san told him after Lunch that there was one more thing that he wanted Shinichi to master by the end of the week. Never - in all of his wonder about what it was - did he think that it was how to drive a motorboat.

"Oh, come on, Shinichi." Yusaku said in amusement, "It's going to be alright".

"But I'm underage!" Shinichi protested, now beginning to think that his Tou-san had gone crazy.

"It's fine." Yusaku waved his protest away, "It's alright as long as no one know." He told Shinichi with a grin that reminded Shinichi of KID, "Why do you think I choose this particular spot? It's because no one would be here around this time".

"My Tou-san had gone crazy." Shinichi said dryly to no one in particular.

"Oi." Yusaku said indignantly.

"Fine." Shinichi sighed in resignation, "Let's just get this over with".

He wondered if it really was jealousy that drove his Tou-san to get him to learn these stuffs, or it was actually his Tou-san's competitive streak. It was like his Tou-san was trying to teach him more stuffs than the skills that he got by completing KID's challenges.

XXXXX

"So, how was your day, Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked when Shinichi entered the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Tiring." Shinichi answered right away as he filled the glass with water, before gulping it down greedily. He sighed in relief once he was done and put the glass down, before explaining more. "Not only that I had to shoot a toy gun at a target until I managed to hit the bulls eye, but I had to do it for hours! Right after that, I had to cover the basic of Fencing and repeated the moves until lunch!" He sighed again - tiredly this time, before rubbing his forehead, "After Lunch, Tou-san took me to an empty beach so that I can learn how to drive a motorboat, and then a waterbike after that. Tou-san said that it was alright for me to learn - even thought I'm only 7 - as long as no one see us, but we ended up being seen, so Tou-san is being lectured about the proper age for kids to learn stuffs by the locak Policeman now".

Yukiko laughed hearing that. "Well ..." She began to say once her laughter died down, "Grab an apron and wear it, Shin-chan." She told him as she pointed to a nearby child-sized apron.

"What? Why?" Shinichi asked in confusion, earning a smirk from his Kaa-san.

"Why~ you're going to learn how to cook, of course." She explained to him cheerfully, "It's not fair that only KID and Yuu-chan that got to teach you stuffs! I want to teach you some things too, like Cooking, Acting, Dancing, and about Make-up and Fashion!".

Yes - Shinichi decided as his eye twitched in annoyance - it was his Tou-san's competitive streak that drove him to teach Shinichi stuffs that should be too soon for Shinichi to learn, and by the looks of it, his Kaa-san got a competitive streak too.

 _Oh, boy_ ... Shinichi groaned in dread. _I'm going to Hell_.

It was supposed to be a vacation, not a Winter School*!

Line~Line~Line

*There's something called Summer School, if I remember correctly. Since Shinichi was supposed to have a Winter Break at the time, he decided to twist the word into Winter School.

So, I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	7. Chapter 07

_**Chapter 7**_

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Omake 2:**_

 _ **I'm Surrounded by Competitive People**_

"Kaito, hide me!" Shinichi yelled as soon as he entered the Kuroba Manor without permission, since he had picked the lock. It was breaking and entering that he did, but he didn't care at this particular moment. He needed to hide!

"Shin-kun!" Kaito gasped in surprise, at the same time as Toichi and Chikage called out, "Shinichi?!".

"Don't tell them I'm here!" Shinichi pleaded as he pulled off his shoes, before running upstairs on his sock-clad feet, since he didn't bother with the slippers. His shoes were in his hands, or it would leave an evidence that he was there behind.

"Don't tell who?" The three Kurobas wondered in confusion, before the door bell rang out.

"Coming!" Chikage exclaimed as she stood up, before walking over to the door and opened it. "Oh! Yuki-chan! Yuu-chan!" She greeted them with a surprised smile, "What's bring you here tonight?".

"Shin-chan ran away from us as soon as our ride arrived in front of our house." Yukiko explained with a sheepish smile, "We're wondering if he came here".

 _So this is what Shinichi meant by hide him and don't tell them he's here._ Chikage blinked in realization. "Why would he run away?" She asked curiously instead of answering, "Has he done something wrong and in trouble?".

"Oh, no." Yusaku reassured her, "It's just we - maybe - trained him too hard this past week, so he decided to run away to avoid more training".

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him." Chikage said apologetically, but on the inside she thought ... _Sorry, Yuki-chan, Yuu-chan, but that sounds like an interesting story, so I can't let you have him back just yet._

"I see." Yukiko said in disappointment, "Thank you then, Chikage-chan".

"We're sorry for interrupting your dinner time." Yusaku added apologetically, "Please let us know if he come here later".

"Sure, will do." Chikage told them with a smile, before waving at them as they searched for Shinichi elsewhere.

"Who was at the door, Chikage?" Toichi asked curiously as soon as Chikage re-entered the Dining Room.

"Yuki-chan and Yuu-chan." Chikage answered lightly, before looking up at the stairs - where Shinichi was peeking out. "They are gone now, Shin-chan." She told him with a warm smile, "Come on down. Why don't you join us for Dinner?".

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." Shinichi said as he walked downstairs, "Thank you for covering for me".

"You're welcome." Chikage answered easily.

Once Shinichi sat on the table with them, Chikage placed an empty plate in front of him, and told him to be free to get anything he wanted from the table.

"So, Shin-chan …" Chikage began after Shinichi was done filling his plate up with food, "Your parents mentioned training, what was it about? And, how was your vacation?".

"A vacation is supposed to be relaxing, but I got a tiring one." Shinichi answered with a sigh, before proceeding to tell them about his 'vacation' in detail.

"Wow!" Kaito said in amazement, "You got to learn all that?".

"Yeah." Shinichi answered as he reached for his glass of water, feeling thirsty after talking for so long.

"How nice." Kaito said enviously, before looking at his Tou-san with a pout on his face, "Tou-san! Teach me other stuffs aside from magic too!".

Shinichi was startled, and began coughing when the water went down the wrong pipe.

"Are you alright, Shin-kun?" Kaito asked in concern as he patted Shinichi's back lightly.

"I'm fine, Kai." Shinichi answered once he was done coughing, "But, why would you want that?".

"What?" Kaito asked in confusion, "Training?".

"Yes, that." Shinichi confirmed with a nod of his head, "Why would you want to undergo training too? It's very tiring, you know?".

"I know, but …" Kaito pouted cutely again, "If Shin-kun became too skillful while I'm not, how am I going to protect you in the future? A Husband is supposed to protect his Wife!".

"I'm not a girl, therefore I'm not going to be your 'Wife', but Husband." Shinichi said with a scowl as he lightly bonked Kaito's head.

Toichi and Chikage just chuckled at the banter, amused.

"Still, I don't want to lose!" Kaito declared determinedly, "I will be as skillful as Shin-kun is going to be!".

Shinichi gaped at that. _Oh Dear Lord! Kaito is a competitive person too!_ He thought in dismay.

Toichi laughed out loud there, understanding Kaito's feeling of not wanting to lose, since he too often felt it around Yusaku.

Chikage just smiled in amusement, since while she wasn't a competitive person herself, she could understand Kaito's feeling all the same.

"Alright, I will start teaching you in everything that I know, Kaito." Toichi told his Son, who perked up at that.

"Thanks, Tou-san!" Kaito said cheerfully.

Shinichi just groaned. _How is this my life?_ He thought exasperatedly.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review

Fragments of Imagination


	8. Chapter 08

_**Chapter**_ _ **8**_

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **The Trip to Osaka, Meet The Fiance**_

'Time fly by when you're busy.' Shinichi found this saying to be true.

6 months had passed without him realizing it, 6 tiring months that were filled with him doing challenges from KID to get his weekly riddles, then his researching the answers for those riddles, and then training his Marksmanship and Fencing with his Tou-san, and continued with his training in Cooking; Acting; Dancing; and learning about Make-up and Fashion with his Kaa-san. Not including his Soccer practice, hanging out with either Ran or Kaito depending on the day's schedule, and his own personal interest in playing the Violin - since Sherlock Holmes could do it. All of them made up for a very busy schedule for him.

What was worse was the fact that he felt more like a freak than he already was. Of course, if Kaito ever heard of him saying so out loud, he would surely get the scolding of his life. After all, he had been scolded once.

" _Don't call yourself that." Kaito said sternly, with his hand poised to hit Shinichi again if he argued. "You're just a Super Genius." He explained with a warm smile, "A Genius is 1% Inspiration and 99% Perspiration, you're a Super Genius because you double that amount into 2% Inspiration and 198% Perspiration"._

" _Aren't they the same?" Shinichi commented with a sweat drop._

" _So what?" Kaito retorted with a pout, "My point is … you're smarter than the other Genius kids because you work harder and earlier than they do, so you're not a freak. Ignore those bullies, they're just envious of you"._

Still, what kind of 8 years old kid could do even half the things that he could do? … Okay, so Kaito could, so … only the competitive Genius kid ones?

"Shin-chan?" Yukiko poked her head through the doorway to Shinichi's room, pulling Shinichi out of his thought, "Do you have everything that you might need ready?".

"Do I?" Shinichi wondered as he eyed the various stuffs on his bed, "I think I have everything." He said after he counted them all.

Yukiko - who had walked in when Shinichi didn't answer right away - whistled at the sight that greeted her on the bed. "Wow, Shin-chan." She said in awe, "You really have collected many dangerous gifts these last few months, huh".

The mentioned 'dangerous gifts' were mainly from 3 people - his Tou-san, Agasa-hakase, and the Kaitou KID. Most of them looked like toys, but they were actually weapons that were designed for him - just in case he got into a situation where he would need them - and he received them either as a Christmas Present or a Birthday Gift.

From KID, he got a set of lock picks inside a thin card case shaped key chain (for a situation in which he got locked somewhere, with his hands free of course), a magnifying glass that was shaped like KID's Monocle but in black (for his Detective job) completed with a White Spade charm, a Mini Card Gun (MCG) that was almost an exact replica of KID's own Card Gun, and a set of mini sharpened cards for the MCG's ammunition.

Since he was a kid, the MCG had the appearance of a toy gun - one that people would expect to shoot plastic ball bullets - in order to avoid suspicion. The Mini Cards were made to be unique by KID - they were black in color, with a picture of a White Ace of Spades on each one of them. Supposedly, they had the meaning of 'Light on Death', since he was a Detective - who brought the truth behind someone's death to light.

From Agasa-hakase, he got a collapsible Night Baron's Cane that doubled as a Stun Gun (for him to use in place of a Fencing Sword, when he needed to protect himself), a lens that could be attached to his Black Monocle with a Night Vision function (to help him see in the dark), a set of tranquilizer throw darts (in case he needed to knock some people unconscious), and roll of special duct tape (special in it being very thin but very strong, so even a roll of it should have last him for months, even taking his abysmal luck into count) for him to use when trying criminals down.

From his Tou-san, he got the most normal stuffs from them all, but maybe the most practical. One of them was a bullet proof vest, he guessed it was custom made - since it was thin enough that it wouldn't be seen under his clothes, but not too thin so it could still protect him from bullets (He would get bruises from the impact, but it was way better than being shot). The next item was a mobile phone, so now he could call or text Kaito directly, instead of calling through the land line and sending messages via Doves - it would give them a bit privacy when talking, and the messages would be received instantly so they didn't need to wait anymore.

Last - but not the least - was a small, cylindrical object which outer body made from hard plastic, with a switch. Brought the switch to the up, and it turned on the flashlight. Brought the switch down, and it released the hidden knife inside. Return the switch to the middle, and it returned to a mere cylindrical object. He just needed to be careful not to let people get their hand on it, or it would rise questions.

"Well, put them into your backpack then, or wherever you want to keep them." Yukiko said then, pulling him out of his thought once again, "We need to get to your school soon, or you're going to be late for your class trip".

"Yes, Kaa-san." Shinichi replied as he stored them inside his many hidden pockets, which he had because he was a part-time Magician as well as a Detective.

As he did that, Yukiko picked up his travel bag - since it was a 3 days 2 nights trip, and then they were on their way to Shinichi's school on Yukiko's bike.

It was a short ride to Shinichi's school, within a walking distance actually, but Yukiko didn't feel like walking while carrying Shinichi's travel bag, so they went on Yukiko's bike instead. Shinichi thought that it was more due to his Kaa-san wanted to show off her bike though, and a small part being her refusal to catch a taxi.

"Shinichi!" Ran called out while waving her hand as soon as they arrived at school, "Over here!".

"Ohayou (Morning / Good Morning), Ran-chan." Yukiko greeted her after she parked her bike and walked over with Shinichi.

"Ohayou, Ran." Shinichi echoed the greetings, "You're early as usual, huh".

"Ohayou, Shinichi, Shinichi's Kaa-san." Ran greeted them back with a big smile on her face, "Yeah, I'm looking forward for this trip!".

"So much that she couldn't sit still to wait, so we ended up coming here early." Ran's Mother - Kisaki Eri - told them with a fond smile, "How about you? You're early too".

"Oh, that …" Yukiko chuckled sheepishly, "Since Shin-chan is going away for 3 days, Yuu-chan and I are going on a vacation too. Yuu-chan had gone on ahead with our stuffs, so I'm heading to the Airport once Shin-chan took off on his ride".

"For how long?" Eri asked curiously, "Are you going to be here in time for Shinichi's return?".

"We're returning 3 days from now, but at night." Yukiko answered her, "But don't worry, Agasa-hakase had agreed to fetch Shin-chan up that day".

"Even if he didn't, I can go home on my own, you know." Shinichi added his own answer, "After all, Ran and I always go to and back from school together on our own all this time".

"But surely we're going to be tired by then, Shinichi." Ran argued with his answer, "My Tou-san would come to fetch me up that day".

"Sure." Shinichi shrugged easily at that, though he doubted that he would be that tired.

After that, they waited for the other students to arrive, then the teachers - they went with more than one teacher, since it was more than one day trip - went through the attendance to see if everyone had arrived, before they were on their way at last.

XXXXX

"Uwaa~" Ran's amazed gasp penetrated through the fog of sleepiness that had fallen upon Shinichi, pulling him back to the world of the waking, "Kirei~ (Beautiful)".

"What is ...?" Shinichi asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"We have arrived, sleapy-head." Sonoko told him with a leer.

"So ... this is it, huh ... Osaka." Ran continued as if they never talked, "I wonder what kind of stuff should I get Kaa-san and Tou-san".

"Shirts or key chains normally, Ran." Shinichi said to her as he made sure none of his stuffs would be left behind in the bus, "You can get some charms from the Shrines here too, if you want".

"Or maybe some dry snacks." Sonoko - who didn't want to lose to Shinichi - added to the list of suggested items, "Or a little home decoration or two".

"She could buy them back at Beika, Baarou (Stupid)." Shinichi deadpanned at the young Suzuki.

"All the things you suggested can be found in Beika too, Baka (Stupid)." Sonoko retorted back with a huff.

Oh come on, you two. Stop it." Ran complained to them, "We're on School Trip now, it's time to have fun. Can't you stop bickering with each other for these 3 days at least?".

"Well ..." Sonoko glanced at Shinichi.

"We can and will do, Ran." Shinichi reassured his 'Sister', "We will just have to watch what we says to each other, or not talk much to each other".

"Yeah, Ran." Sonoko said in agreement, "Don't worry, we will behave".

"Thank you." Ran said with a nod of her head, satisfied with their answer.

Their bus soon arrived at the hotel where they would be staying, and they climbed off the bus with their travel bags, before walking into the hotel following their teachers. After they checked in, they headed out to the first place to visit, which was the Osaka-Jo (Osaka Castle).

A surprise welcomed Shinichi as soon as he and his class got near the Osaka-Jo, for standing among a group of kids not too far from Shinichi was Kaito. He knew that Kaito's school decided to use the Summer Vacation to have a Class Trip as well, but he thought that Kaito's class was supposed to go to Kyoto, not Osaka.

Glancing at his classmates, he saw that they were focused on what the teacher was saying, so he pulled out his mobile phone and sent a text to Kaito.

Not that I'm not happy to see you, but isn't your class supposed to go to Kyoto, instead of Osaka?

KS

He looked at Kaito after he sent the message, just in time to see Kaito pulled out his own mobile phone. Then, Kaito looked around until he locked eyes with Shinichi. Kaito grinned before looking down at his mobile to reply, and a few seconds later, Shinichi got it.

The trip to Kyoto is canceled, since a news had come earlier, saying that there's an escaped criminal on the loose there. Since everyone would be disappointed if the trip is canceled completely, I suggested to the teachers to go to Osaka instead. I told them that I have a 'friend' who goes to Osaka too, so we can just copy his schedule and adjust it to suit us.

So, we're going to be seeing each other often, Shin-kun~ 3

KK

 _An escaped criminal on the loose? How horrible._ Shinichi thought after reading it, and he got the feeling that he really was going to be tired by the end of this trip in the end. It was never boring with Kaito around, after all.

Well, since we're on the same place for out Class Trip, our parents couldn't complain if we ended up having an 'official' meeting in front of our friends, right? Want to arrange it? Your meeting plan is always interesting

KS

He sent after a moment of thought, a mischievous glint in his eyes. This was a good chance to introduce Kaito to Ran and Sonoko, and once they knew that Shinichi already had a Fiance for real, Sonoko would have to stop with her teasing. After a year of having the girl calling him and Ran a married couple despite their protests, it got tiring and frustrating, so he was looking forward for the meeting between Kaito and Sonoko - along with Ran.

Hoo~ I'm rubbing off on you~

Don't worry, I will make it interesting. Just you wait, Shin-kun.

KK

He got the reply less than a minute later, and he couldn't wait for it already.

"Shinichi?" Ran's voice made him returned his attention to his Sister, "What are you doing?".

"Oh, just texting someone, Ran." Shinichi answered truthfully, "So, what did the teachers say?".

"Since we have 3 teachers and many of us wants to see different places first, the teachers decided to divide us into 3 groups with a teacher each." Ran informed him, already used to the fact that Shinichi often not listening to his surrounding when his mind was somewhere else, "We will meet up here later at 12.30 to have Lunch together. Meanwhile, we're free to decide where to head to first".

"Are you having a tour?" A voice called out suddenly, surprising them, and they looked at the source to find a pair of kids - a boy and a girl - looking at them curiously, "My name is Hattori Heiji, and this is my friend, Touyama Kazuha".

"The both of us are Osakans, so if you're having a tour, we can be your guide if you want." The girl - Kazuha - offered with a cheerful smile.

The kids looked at the teacher escorting their group in answer. "If you all wants it, why not?" The teacher replied with a smile.

Ran - who always like to make new friends - immediately smiling widely at the Osakan kids. "We would love to!" She said happily.

"Great!" The boy - Heiji - replied with a grin, "You will definitely like this place, I assure you!".

And so, they began exploring while guided by Heiji and Kazuha, who would also provided them with information about things that they saw or asked. Then, about halfway through the tour, Shinichi saw an incoming flock of Doves, and he knew that Kaito was about to put his plan into motion.

"Watch out!"

Kaito's voice reached them just before the Doves ambushed them, not by pecking them, but by diving into their hair and making a mess there. The girls and boys alike screamed because of it, even the teacher, but Shinichi was used to Kaito's Doves nesting in his hair, so he just reached up and pet the Dove that was in his hair. Still, he wondered what was Kaito planning, since meeting because of Doves attack would be bad for Kaito's image.

Kaito and his group arrived at their place and Kaito whistled loudly, causing the Doves to fly over to him, only for him to make them disappeared with a snap of his fingers. "I'm really sorry!" He said with a bow, "I'm still in training, so they don't listen to me that well." Which was clearly a lie. "Are you guys alright ...?" He looked at them with his Puppy Dog Eyes, which caused the rest of Shinichi's group to be unable to get mad at Kaito.

Not that any of them could answer at the moment, with the most of Shinichi's group were gaping at Kaito and Aoko, and Kaito's group were gaping at Shinichi and Ran, while Heiji and Kazuha just looked back and forth between Kaito, Aoko, Shinichi, and Ran. Shinichi - on the other hand, just calmly combing his hair with his fingers, easily making his hair neat again.

"What is it/" Kaito asked after a moment of silence passed, playing oblivious.

"You- you looks just like Shinichi! Over here!" Ran pointed at Shinichi, before looking at the girl that looked just like her, "And she looks just like me".

"Oh!" Kaito's eyes brightened as they locked at Shinichi, a big grin appeared on his face. "Shin-kun~! You're here too!" He exclaimed happily before glomping at Shinichi.

Shinichi - used to this type of greetings from Kaito - just smiled as he caught Kaito without losing his balance, before hugging him back. "I'm on Class Trip now, Kai." He unnecessarily told Kaito - since Kaito already knew, but necessary at the same time - to keep up the act in front of everyone else.

"Really? Me too!" Kaito replied as he pulled back, "What a coincidence!".

"Shinichi/Kaito, you know him?" Ran and Aoko asked at the same time to their respective Best Friend, startling themselves at the similarity of their voices, the difference could still be heard clearly though.

"Yeah, we know each other." Kaito answered with a big grin on his face.

"I think an introduction is in order, Kaito." Shinichi reminded him with a warm smile, before turning to face his group, "Everyone, this is Kuroba Kaito, my Fiance".

"FIANCE?!" Pretty much everyone - except for him and Kaito - cried out in shock.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review

Fragments of Imagination


	9. Chapter 09

_**Chapter**_ _ **9**_

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **The Dark Clad Chibi Meitantei,**_

 _ **Naito Shin**_

So, Shinichi explained how when they were 5 years old, they were told that their marriage had been arranged before they were even born. Then, once everyone heard it and got over their shock, Shinichi and Kaito took turn to introduce their group to each other.

"Nee, Shin-kun." Kaito began once the introduction was done and over with, "Since we're in Osaka together, how about we spend the whole trip in each other company?".

Shinichi knew that that was a hint, so he played along. "Are our schedule even same?" He asked curiously, "If they are, then I don't mind".

The question was asked, so they compared their schedule in front of the others, and announced that their schedules were almost the exact same. The other kids and Shinichi's teacher were amazed by the coincidence, but Shinichi, Kaito, and Kaito's teacher knew better - it was arranged like that by Kaito himself. (Kaito's teacher had thought that Kaito just wanted to be with a friend whom he couldn't meet everyday, but he never thought that the said friend was actually Kaito's Fiance.)

"Let's go together!" Ran said cheerfully, "The more, the merrier! Besides, I want to get to know my future sort-of-Brother-in-Law!".

"Aoko agrees!" Aoko said in determination as well, "Also, Aoko want to make sure that Kudou-kun can handle BaKaito!".

"Ahouko!" Kaito protested with a pout, "I'm not that bad!".

"You are, Kaito." The whole group from Kaito's class chorused, causing Kaito's pout to deepen.

"Wait a minute, Ran!" Sonoko protested loudly, "Aren't you going to fight for the Detective Geek's love? I mean, the two of you are already like a married couple!".

"We have been telling you, Sonoko, that we're not like that." Ran replied with a sigh, "You never listen to us, but we have been saying that we're like Brother and Sister".

"And I have been telling you that I already have a Fiance." Shinichi added with a deadpan.

"But- but ...!" Sonoko tried to argue, but couldn't think of anything.

"Aoko understand Mouri-chan's feeling." Aoko said while palming her cheek with her left hand, "Everyone in class keep saying that Aoko and BaKaito are together, no matter how many times we explains that we see each other as Brother and Sister".

"Must be frustrating." Heiji said in sympathy, with Kazuha nodding in agreement.

Sonoko and the rest of Shinichi and Ran's classmates could only looked down in embarrassment, since they - and pretty much everyone in school - had been certain that Ran and Shinichi would be together in the end, and the two were just in denial all this time.

The other kids in Kaito's class were also looking down in embarrassment, having been so sure that Kaito and Aoko would be a couple in the future, despite protests.

Shinichi cleared his throat at the awkward atmosphere, trying to change the subject. "Well, now that everyone know each other, why don't we continue with the tour?" He suggested lightly.

"Yes, let's go." Shinichi's teacher said in agreement.

With that, they continued with the tour until Lunch time, where they ate in a nearby cafe. Since Heiji and Kazuha had helped them, Shinichi's teacher paid for their meals, so they wouldn't feel left out, or ended up starving.

After Lunch, they were scheduled to head to the museum next, but unfortunately, something happened.

Shinichi could only stare as everyone screamed, some people even looked like they were about to be sick, Kaito among them. For, less than a minute ago, someone had been pushed from the nearby building's roof - killing that person upon impact with the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kaito." Shinichi couldn't help but think that their trip was ruined because of him.

"It's not your fault, Shin-kun." Kaito told him gently, waving his apology away as he took deep breath while looking up at the sky - to avoid looking at the direction of the corpse not too far from them.

"I really think that I'm cursed now." Shinichi said in low spirit, even as his eyes were taking in everything around him, trying to see if he could find some clue about what was happening.

"You aren't, Shinichi." Ran shook her head, trying to forget what she had just seen, "You just have the worst of luck".

"And a trouble magnet." Sonoko muttered as she hid her face on Ran's shoulder.

"You mean, this kind of thing happens often?" Heiji and Kazuha asked in disbelief.

"I'm averaging once a week at the least." Shinichi replied with a sigh, "You guys go on ahead, seems like no one knows what to do here, so I will have to wait until the Police arrives".

"What do you mean go on ahead?" Ran demanded, "We're not going without you!".

"Besides, you will end up getting lost, Detective Geek." Sonoko deadpanned at him, "I know you always help out the Police back in Beika, but you know, Detective Geek ... murder case is different from thievery or kidnapping. It's dangerous".

"But as I said ..." Shinichi gestured to their surroundings, where all the people did was either screaming in fear or puking into the conveniently nearby trash cans, "No one seems to know what to do. If this going on, the Murderer would get away!".

"Are the Osaka Polices would even listen to you?" Kaito asked in worry, "Megure-keibu listens because he knows what kind of genius boy you are, but here?".

"Then at least I should help by preserving the crime scene." Shinichi argued right away, "You guys go on ahead, I will just go on a taxi to our hotel later, bye!" And he was off before they could stop him.

Kaito sighed then, but he couldn't just let Shinichi did it all alone. "Aoko, you go on ahead too, I'm going to help Shin-kun." He told her before running off after Shinichi, without waiting for them to answer.

"Geez, those two." Sonoko complained with a sigh, before looking at the others, "What should we do?".

"Murder case, especially in a place as crowded as this, would take a long time." Heiji informed them, "You might as well go on ahead, Kazuha and I will stay behind and help them get back to your hotels later. Just tell us where to escort them".

"Is that really alright?" Ran asked them uncertainly, "I don't want to force you to be near a corpse".

"Our parents are Police Officers, so we're used to it." Kazuha reassured her, "At least, Heiji is used to it, I mean. I'm not used to, and I don't think I ever will, so I will just wait somewhere else until it's time to go".

Ran and Sonoko exchanged glances, before looking at Aoko and Keiko, who nodded their heads in agreement, so they nodded back.

"Alright, we will tell our teachers then, thank you for your help." Ran said with a grateful smile, before telling them the name of the hotel where they were staying.

Aoko followed suit. "Really, thank you so much." She said with a grateful smile as well.

"It's nothing, but you're welcome." Heiji replied easily with a grin on his face, and beside him, Kazuha nodded her head in agreement.

"You're here for 3 days, right? We will see you tomorrow then." Kazuha said as she waved her hand to them.

"See you tomorrow!" Ran, Sonoko, Aoko, and Keiko said in unison while waving their hands as well, before turning around and headed for their respective teachers to explain the situation.

XXXXX

With Shinichi, Kaito, and Heiji - Kazuha chose to stay away from the crime scene, they were listening to the investigation that was going on, standing just outside the line of scarves that Kaito had tied around the crime scene earlier - as a substitute for Police lines.

"So, have you solved it?" Kaito asked his Fiance when he spotted that smirk, the smirk that said that Shinichi had known everything.

"That would be impossible, right?" Heiji asked in confusion, "I mean, Kudou is still a kid like us. If Ootaki-han couldn't solve it yet even with the information that the other Officers provided, then how could Kudou?".

"Shin-kun is special." Kaito explained, "He's a genius prodigy, and thanks to him being a bookworm, he's very smart and knowledgeable. He maybe only 8 years old now, but his knowledge could rival even a High School student".

"Really?" Heiji asked Shinichi in shock.

"Yeah, I have been offered to skip grade to Junior High, but I refused." Shinichi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I always keep it to myself though, so aside from Kaito's Family and my own, no one knows." He explained further, before looking up at the Police Officers and the suspects, "I have solved this case. I just need to get the proof and tell the Polices, but how can I do it without revealing my identity?".

"You don't like attention, huh?" Heiji voiced out his thought.

"No, I don't." Shinichi confirmed, "There are many case where genius kids being kidnapped or shunned for their intelligence. I have enough bullies in school already, I don't really want to add more by making my high intelligent public knowledge".

"Well, I can tell Ootaki-han to keep your name a secret, since he's a family friend, but you have to explain your deduction to him first - so he can tell if it's possible or not." Heiji told him thoughtfully, "Do you have a hat or something to hide your face?".

"Oh, I have this." Kaito pulled out a black top hat - the Night Baron's top hat - from who knows where with a poof of smoke, "Shin-kun wore it last Halloween and I like it, so I took it from Shin-kun's room last night".

"You stole it from Kudou?" Heiji asked in disbelief.

"Shinichi said I can have it! I just decide to take it now." Kaito protested, before planting the top hat on top of Shinichi's head, "All we need now is a glasses or something to hide Shin-kun's enchanting blue eyes".

"I have this." Shinichi pulled out his Black Monocle with a poof of smoke as well, since he was a part-time Magician. "It's a magnifier." He explained when he caught their confused stare, due to him having a monocle with him, "I can change the lens with one for Night Vision though." He then proceeded to do just that, before wearing it on his right eye, "The Black Monocle is a gift from a Kaitou KID fan, while the Night Vision lens from a family friend who is an Inventor".

 **(*AN: He couldn't say that it was a gift from the Kaitou KID himself, after all.)**

Kaito and Heiji let out an understanding noise, before Kaito snapped his fingers a second later, and a folded fabric appeared on his hands in a poof of smoke. "Also, wear this." He handed it to Shinichi, "A disguise isn't perfect with a cape." He declared seriously.

"You just like it when I dress up." Shinichi accused his Fiance half-heartedly, since he didn't really mind as long as it kept his identity a secret.

"So what?" Kaito replied with a cheeky grin, "You look good all dressed up".

XXXXX

So, that was how Shinichi ended up solving the case in disguise, and he really hoped that the people wouldn't laugh at his costume behind his back.

Now he, Kaito, Heiji, and Kazuha were standing in front of the hotel where Shinichi was staying - they had been escorted there by Ootaki-han. Kaito had also arranged for their hotel to be the same, of course.

"Thank you for your help earlier, Kudou-kun." Ootaki said to Shinichi.

"You're welcome, and thank you as well for driving us here." Shinichi replied with a smile.

"Kazuha and I will come over tomorrow, so see you." Heiji told them with a grin on his face.

"See you tomorrow." Kazuha followed with a cheerful wave of her hand.

"See you!" Shinichi and Kaito said back while waving as well.

They watched as the trio left before walking inside, apologized to their respective teachers for going away on their own without permission, and then retreated to their hotel room. Room, because Kaito had used his Puppy Dog Eyes on the teachers - both Teitan Elementary teachers and the Ekoda Elementary as well - to let Kaito and Shinichi to share a room together, and Kaito - with his cute face - easily won.

"Shin-kun, we have free time until 10 before we have to sleep, why are you watching the news?" Kaito complained at him with an adorable pout on his face, "Let's play a game instead!".

"I just want to see what the people are saying about an 8 years old solving murder case." Shinichi informed him without looking, "There's bound to be some news about it somewhere".

Just after he said that, the news about the case was aired, informing the audience about the victim and the culprit. Then, Shinichi's involvement was finally mentioned.

["What's surprising about this case was the fact that the Polices had received a really big help from an 8 years old kid, a boy from the sound of his voice."The news reporter relayed to them with an unsure smile, "It sounds impossible, but all of the Officers had spoke of the truth, as can be seen in this video".]

"Video?" Shinichi asked in surprise, "Who had taken it?".

"Hattori did." Kaito answered him, "He said that his Oyaji, the Chief of the Osaka Police, wouldn't believe Ootaki-han's report without the proof".

The video showed how Shinichi - in his costume - gave his deduction show from the beginning to the end, until the moment where the culprit got angry because he had been exposed by a little kid and tried to attack Shinichi. Tried, because Shinichi immediately pulled out his collapsible cane - with a poof of smoke to conceal where he hid it in his costume - expanded it, and immediately blocked the attack before knocking the man unconscious by hitting his solar plexus. (It wasn't shown, but Heiji and everyone else there on the crime scene - with the exception of Kaito, who whistled in awe - were gaping at that.)

["Wow! To think that a little kid can be that strong." The news reporter said in awestruck, before clearing his throat, "Anyway, due to the boy being a minor and had requested for his name to be kept secret, the Polices have agreed to call him the Naito Shin. The name Naito Shin came from his costume that reminds the Polices of the Naito Baron (Night Baron / Knight Baron), and the Shin came from Shinjitsu (Truth). The name suits the boy, who appeared out of nowhere, like a Knight that brings the truth to light for us." The news reporter then looked straight at the camera, "The question is: would Naito Shin continues to help the Polices, or would this be just a one-time-thing?"]

"Which would it be, Naito Shin-kun?" Kaito asked half teasingly and half curiously at Shinichi.

'Well, considering my curse and the fact that the Polices would take me seriously as long as I know what I'm doing, the answer would be …" He paused to create a suspense, before continuing with a smirk at Kaito, "Of course!".

That day was the day the Naito Shin was born.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review

Fragments of Imagination


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter**_ _ **10**_

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Omake 3:**_

 _ **In Which Shinichi Got a Fanboy**_

"I don't believe you." Kazuha said dryly as she looked at Heiji, who had been watching the recording of Naito Shin's deduction seriously. So seriously that he had been ignoring Kazuha, even though it was last month's event.

"Sshh." Heiji hushed her without looking away from the TV, since it wasn't satisfying to watch the video from a small screen - which was why he ended up having the video burned into a CD. "I want to be a Detective in the future too, so I'm watching this as a form of studying".

"Yeah, right." Kazuha shook her head in helplessness at Heiji's denial, before glancing at the two items that were now decorating Heiji's room.

One of the aforementioned items was a news clip about Naito Shin from the newspaper of that morning - the morning after the first case in which Naito Shin appeared - that had been cut off and framed, and was now being displayed on top of Heiji's study desk. The other item was a photo of Naito Shin himself - being taken secretly, of course - that had been printed into a poster size, framed as well, and was now being hung on the wall beside the said study desk.

 _He has become a fan._ Kazuha thought decisively then, while still being ignored by Heiji. _Definitely a huge fan, no question's asked._

Oblivious to Kazuha's thought, Heiji kept on watching the video.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review

Fragments of Imagination


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter**_ _ **11**_

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **A Girl's Determination**_

"Shin-chan? Are you awake?" Yukiko asked as she opened the door to Shinichi's room, only to find that her Son was in the process of waking up - sitting up while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm awake now." Shinichi answered the question unnecessarily.

"Freshen up then, there's Ran-chan below." Yukiko told him with a cheerful smile, "She has been here for awhile now".

"She does?" Shinichi perked up at that, before looking at his alarm clock, which he had turned off not a minute ago. "At 8 in the morning on Saturday?" He asked in surprise, since he had forgotten that he set up the alarm at that time.

"She said that you have been busy lately, so she wants to spend the day with you." Yukiko explained lightly, "She misses spending time with you, you know?".

Shinichi had felt that he had been busy lately, but it was then that he fully realized just how little time that he spent with his friends and family. Ever since he became Naito Shin, it seemed that case after case kept being thrown at him, either by him stumbling upon them himself, or Megure-keibu called him over to the crime scene - which could be done because the Inspector had been given the phone number of his 'Naito Shin' mobile - or being asked to help out in solving cold cases. Added the fact that he still had his deal with KID - meaning doing the challenges and researching the answer to the riddles, along with his daily training, he really didn't have much time to spend with his friends and family.

Sure, Kaito would sometimes visit when Shinichi couldn't, but even that wasn't often enough since Kaito was busy with training himself. His parents, while they were able to be together at home, were also busy with their own schedule, and so they could only really spend time together at night. Ran - and sometimes Sonoko - would meet Shinichi at weekdays since they went to the same school and were classmates, but they have their own club activities, and Shinichi didn't want them to see too much death like him, so they also rarely spent time together.

"I guess, I misses spending time together with her too." Shinichi said with a sigh, "I think I'm going to ask Megure-keibu to not call me over all the time, he should have been consulting with Tou-san anyway. No matter how good I am, I'm still a kid".

"I guess he thinks that since you're already this good at this age, you will become even better with more practices." Yukiko replied with a sigh as well, even she herself began to feel that they were all too busy.

"Now, why don't you keep Ran company, Kaa-san?" Shinichi suggested as he got out of bed, before he tidy it up, "I will shower first. I won't take long, so don't worry".

"Alright then." Yukiko said cheerfully before going back to where she told Ran to wait.

Just like he said, Shinichi didn't take long to freshen up. Then, after Ran and Shinichi exchanged greetings and chat for a bit, they decided to go to the park and played tag or something together.

"Nee, Shinichi." Ran began to say as they walked to the park, "There's going to be a Summer Festival soon in Haido, want to go there together?".

"Sure, why not?" Shinichi replied easily, "I'm going to ask Kaito then, maybe he and Nakamori-chan would want to join us".

"I hope they would want to." Ran said with a hopeful smile on her face, "The more, the merrier. Right?".

"Yeah." Shinichi nodded in agreement, but his expression was an uncertain one, "Although, I only like it if the group consists of trustworthy people only. Since considering my bad luck, something is bound to happen if not all of them could be trusted".

"Shinichi …" Ran looked at him in concern, "You must have it really bad if you're saying that kind of thing at our age, are you alright?".

"Ah! I'm alright, don't worry." Shinichi immediately reassured her, since it wasn't his intention to make her worry, the words just came out without his permission.

"Really?" Ran asked just to be sure.

"Really." Shinichi said with a nod.

"Alright, if you say so." Ran finally accepted his words.

They arrived at the park not long after, and they decided to begin with a game of tag. Thanks to his training though, it was easy for him to tag her and evaded from being tagged by her, but playing one-sided wasn't fun, so they decided to play something else.

"What should we play though?" Shinichi wondered out loud.

"Hide and seek?" Ran suggested thoughtfully.

"With just the two of us?" Shinichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Ran shrugged at that, "None of our friends is here with us, after all".

"Okay then." Shinichi nodded his head in agreement, "Do you want to hide first or seek first?".

"Hide first." Ran decided after a moment of thought, "Okay, count to 6 seconds. I'm off!" And then she ran off without waiting for Shinichi's reply.

Shinichi shook his head at her antics, fondly amused, before beginning to count. Once 60 seconds passed, he began searching for his female Best Friend slash Sister-in-Spirit.

XXXXX

Ran chuckled lightly when she saw Shinichi walking away from her hiding place, which was behind the tree on the outer side of the park, and she was hidden from Shinichi's line of sight by the bushes around the said tree.

 _So, my dear 'Brother', Shinichi …_ She thought with a challenging smirk on her young face. _Let's see if you can find me using your Detective skill._

It was supposed to be just a playful challenge, one which was supposed to end with either Shinichi finding Ran in her hiding place, or Ran won when Shinichi couldn't find her in 30 minutes.

Ran's eyes widened when two big hands grabbed her, one hand covering her mouth to muffle her scream - as well as to knock her out using chloroform, while the other hand wrapped around her body to stop her from struggling.

 _Shinichi …_ One last thought filled her mind as she began to lose her consciousness _… Save me!_

She would never have thought that her playful challenge would end up being a real challenge, in which her safety would not be guaranteed.

XXXXX

Shinichi paused in his step when he heard the rustle of the bushes behind him. Thinking that it was Ran, he smirked and decided to sneak into the place, instead of just walking normally. It turned out to be a good choice, for the sight that greeted him when he arrived was enough to freeze his blood.

There was a woman holding an unconscious Ran, and he didn't recognize the woman at all. And, even if the woman wasn't still holding a piece of cloth that she had just removed from Ran's face, Shinichi knew right away that it was a kidnapping case - with his Sister being the victim.

He debated with himself on whether to knock her out using his tranquilizer throw dart, or to wait until the woman arrived at her base of operation. That was when he saw the woman walking away, carrying Ran with her, and saw that she was heading for a car that was parked near the park. He also noticed a shadowed figure in her car, so he decided against knocking the woman out right away, since it would alert her partner.

Deciding on the next best thing, Shinichi - knowing that he would need help from the Polices for this one - pulled off the transmitter that was his mobile strap. He had it because he had been a kidnapped victim once too, so his parents gave it to him just in case it happened again. Then, he ran out from his hiding spot and over to the road, he glanced at the woman and - after he was sure that the woman didn't see him - taking in her walking speed, before jogging lightly following the road to the woman's car. Being careful to match his speed, so he would be able to collide with her later.

Sure enough, his timing was perfect and he arrived in front of the car at the same time as the woman did, and he made a show of tripping over himself as he ran, before colliding with the woman. As that happened, he used one of his Magician skills - which was the sleight of hands - to slip the transmiter into Ran's pocket.

"Ouch …" Shinichi let out as he deliberately made himself fall on his butt.

"Watch out where you're going, boya." The woman scolded him as she steadied herself, while making sure that she didn't drop the girl.

"I'm really sorry." Shinichi apologized while shooting his version of the Puppy Dog Eyes at her, for once grateful of the acting lesson that his Kaa-san had forced upon him, "I'm in a hurry to go home, so I didn't really watch where I'm going. I will be careful from now on. I'm really sorry, Ma'am".

The woman just huffed with a nod before opening the door to her car, and Shinichi - not wanting to raise suspicion - continued to run to where he was heading previously. Once he was sure that he was out of the woman's sight, he stopped running and looked back, just in time to see the woman's car drove off.

Shinichi pulled out his mobile phone and called his Tou-san, it was answered at the third ring.

"Yes, Shinichi?" His Tou-san asked as a greeting.

"Tou-san, please turn on the tracking device." Shinichi told him right away, to make it clear that it was urgent, "Ran got kidnapped, but I managed to slip the transmitter into her pocket earlier. There are two of the culprits from what I could see, at least one of them armed, so I need back up".

"Alright." Yusaku replied immediately, "I will call Mouri-san to let him know about this as well, as soon as I get her location".

"Tell me where she's heading, maybe I can tail them from afar, just in case they discovered the transmitter and throw it away." Shinichi said decisively as he looked around for something to help him going around, and soon spotted a sport shop, with a skateboard for kids that was sold in half the price. He had enough money to buy it on him, being a child of a rich family that he was, so he figured that he found his transportation.

"Shinichi." Yusaku began to say, "I know of your skills and strength as Naito Shin, and I know that you're very stubborn when concerning your loved one's safety, so I won't bother to tell you not to do it … but please be careful".

"I will." Shinichi promised in understanding, knowing that his Tou-san was just worried for him, "Hence why I want back up. I can take care of one of them, but I'm not trained in fighting more than one opponent yet, let alone with a hostage included".

"We will have to rectify it once this is over then." Yusaku responded, before staying silent for a few minutes, in which Shinichi used to buy the skateboard. "I found them." The mystery novelist informed the boy then, "They're not moving anymore, and they're at the area near the back of the Teitan High School. If I remember correctly, there should have been an empty building in progress there, the owner having been arrested for dealing drugs, so that would be a perfect place to hide".

"Thanks, Tou-san." Shinichi said before ending the call, and then he was off towards the mentioned building.

It took some time, since he was using a skateboard, but Shinichi finally could see the building that his Tou-san was talking about. He slowed down and thought of what he should do next. Considering that he didn't hear the Polices, so maybe they would take a while, since there was a traffic jam. The best course of action would be to wait until they arrived, but what if it would be too late and something happened to Ran?

In the end, he decided to sneak in and take a look at the situation first, before deciding what to do next. But first, he had to get in costume. After all, Kudou Shinichi was just a genius Son of Kudou Yusaku and Yukiko, who idolized Sherlock Holmes and was good at Soccer. Naito Shin - on the other hand - was a genius Child Detective who was very skilled in many things, and could fight just fine. Kudou Shinichi wouldn't know what to do to rescue a kidnapped victim, but Naito Shin did.

They were one and the same, but that was how the people saw the two Personas of Shinichi.

XXXXX

Ran whimpered in fear as she looked up at her kidnapper, and it was pretty much the only thing that she could do at the moment. Not only that she was tied to a chair by her hands and torso, but she was gagged as well.

What was worse? She was about to get killed, she could see it in the woman's eyes.

"That Mouri Kogoro …" The woman smirked as she closed her phone, before looking at Ran with these evil eyes, "For being a former Police Officer, your old man is rather stupid, isn't he?" Her evil smirk widened then, "As poor as he is, he agrees to pay the money I demand of him, just because I have his Daughter. Doesn't he know that as soon as he left the money in the place I told him to, I will kill you while my partner will sneak in and get the money?".

 _He just can't think clearly when his loved ones are in danger_. Even though Ran wanted to say that out loud, the gag prevented her. Besides, she doubted that her words would matter to the crazy woman.

"A~ah, so your partner is away." A voice of a young boy suddenly rang out, shocking both the kidnapper and her victim, "I have been wondering where your partner had gone to, how fortunate for me that they are away at the moment".

The woman and Ran - who could move her head at least - looked up at the direction the voice had come from, only to find that it was from a walkie-talkie.

"I also have been wondering how you will return the girl to her parents later, after you got your money, without getting caught - but I see that you don't plan to return her as was promised earlier." The voice continued from another direction, and they found that the speaker was really a boy - the rising Child Detective, Naito Shin, to be precise. "How bad mannered of you, Miss." He continued with a smirk clear on his face, although his face was shadowed by his top hat, so they couldn't see his face clearly.

"Since when did you get here?!" The woman demanded as she pointed her gun at Naito Shin's head, but the boy had seen it coming and immediately knocked the gun out of her hand with his cane.

"Long enough to hear your whole conversation with Mouri-san on the phone, to state your demands." Naito Shin answered calmly before his smirk sharpened, "Oyasumi na, Onee-san (Good Night, Big Sister)".

He then swiftly threw one of his tranquilizer throw darts at her, knocking her out cold not long after it hit her shoulder. Once he was sure that the woman was sleeping, he pulled out a chain of scarves that he used to tie the woman's hands to her body, then tying her legs together, and then proceeded to tie it around her mouth to gag her. Just to be safe, he also wrapped the woman's waist and tied it using the line of scarves tightly, before tying the other side to the leg of a nearby table.

Only after he was done with the woman that he turned to face the tied up Elementary School girl, and then proceeding to untie her from the chair, and then removed the gag from her mouth. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern, but being careful not to say her name, since Naito Shin hadn't met her yet in the past.

Although, Ran chose that moment to look closely at his face, rendering his top hat and monocle useless in hiding his identity.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked as she blinked her eyes, "You are Shinichi, right?" She stepped back with a confused look on her face, "Either you're Shinichi, or you're Kaito. But since Kaito was in that video when Naito Shin made his first appearance, you must be Shinichi." She reasoned thoughtfully, before looking at Shinichi questioningly, "What are you doing dressing up like that?".

"I … I don't know what you're talking about." Shinichi tried to deny her claim, "Who is this Shinichi whom you're talking about?".

Ran scowled at Shinichi. "Don't play dumb." She said firmly, "I know your face, I know your voice, I know your figure, I know your style in making your deduction show, and I know that when Naito Shin appears, Kudou Shinichi is nowhere to be seen".

"How do you know that Shinichi isn't there when I'm around?" Shinichi tried to argue her point, "You're never around whenever I made my appearance before".

"Do you know that Kaito is your biggest fan?" Ran asked instead, earning a surprised hum from the Naito Shin, "Every time Naito Shin appears, he would somehow managed to get a video of it, regardless of how much he hates seeing death. Then, he would share those videos to his closest friends whom he deem needs to see those videos. I happens to be one of the two that always receive one, instead of just a certain video".

"I see." Shinichi sighed in defeat as he removed his top hat with his left hand, and combed his right hand through his hair, "You got me, Ran. If you really saw all the time I made my appearance as Naito Shin, then you as my Sister could tell right away that Naito Shin is me." He admitted it at last, a small smile on his face, "So, just curious … who is the other one? The one that Kaito sent every single one of those videos to?".

"Oh, you know, Hattori-kun from Osaka." Ran informed him with a smile, glad that she was right, "Hattori-kun insists that he need them as study material, since he wants to be a Detective in the future too. Kazuha-chan said that it's actually because Hattori-kun is a big fan though, since he even collects the news articles that has Naito Shin in it, as well as having a big poster of Naito Shin in his room, and a special album that contains photos of Naito Shin in action only".

"I didn't realize that Hattori is such a big fan." Shinichi said in amazement.

"I'm surprised myself when I first heard it, but of course Hattori-kun is in denial about being a big fan." Ran said with a chuckle, before looking at Shinichi seriously, "Nee, Shinichi. How come you're Naito Shin again?".

And thus, Shinichi ended up telling everything to Ran. From the beginning of how he solved the final riddle from that challenge from KID long ago, how he ended up having a deal with KID, his training, until the moment when Shinichi first appeared as Naito Shin.

"It was supposed to be a one-time thing." Shinichi said at the end of his explanation, "That first time, I was the only one who knew the truth, and I couldn't let the culprit walk away and free. But then, I saw how the Polices take me seriously, so long as I know what I'm doing and saying. I couldn't help myself, especially after I stumbled into another case and Tou-san happened to be away from Beika with Kaa-san at that time, so I have to appear as Naito Shin again. From there, it sort of became my part time job, and Megure-keibu had been asking my help with non-violent cases after he saw that Naito Shin's Detective skill is for real".

"So that's why you have been so busy." Ran said in understanding.

"Yeah." Shinichi nodded in confirmation, "I'm going to ask him to not consult with me as often from now on though, since I'm still a kid and a kid need more free time".

"True." Ran agreed wholeheartedly there.

"Ah, I think I'm hearing the Polices coming." Shinichi commented after awhile, putting his top hat and monocle back on.

"Oh, you're right." Ran said in realization, before looking at her Best Friend. "By the way, Shinichi- ah, I mean Naito Shin".

"Just Shin is fine, Ran." Shinichi told her with a shrug, "Kaitou KID is often called with just KID, so Shin from Naito Shin is alright".

"Shin, then." Ran nodded in understanding, "I want to help you, as your assistant or something like that".

"What brought this on?" Shin asked as he glanced sideways at the girl beside him.

"Well, if you have someone to assist you, surely you can do your job easier, right?" Ran voiced her reason, "Besides, if I'm your assistant, then we can spend more time together".

"Being a Detective is a dangerous job, you know?" Shinichi reminded her, "Even a Child Detective like me got attacked sometimes, which makes me grateful for this costume. It helps me keeping my civilian identity safe".

"Yet, you're still being a Detective." Ran argued with a pout.

"I have been trained, remember?" Shinichi pointed out right away, "I don't know what KID and Tou-san were thinking at those time, but thanks to that, I'm skilled enough to protect myself even against an adult".

"Then train me too!" Ran said in determination, "If I was trained like you, then I can protect myself too! So there's no need to worry anymore".

"I don't know if your parents are going to like it." Shinichi muttered quietly, imagining their wrath if they found out that he influenced Ran to do a dangerous part-time job.

"I can just tell them that I don't want to get kidnapped again, so I'm going to learn self-defense. It's also the truth anyway." Ran told him with a grin on her face, "Besides, Shin, Holmes has Watson, so I will be your Watson".

"Ah, I don't know about that." Shinichi joked with a chuckle, "Kaito has been trying to get that role for awhile now".

"What?! Shin!" Ran whined unhappily, "No! I'm your Watson! Kaito is your Irene Adler!".

"I'm joking! Joking!" Shinichi raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, you will be my Watson." He agreed with a grin, "We're going to start your training tomorrow. I should warn you though, it's not going to be easy".

"I can handle it, with time." Ran promised him with a determined smile.

Shinichi could only shake his head at that, but he was happy nonetheless.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter**_ _ **12**_

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **The Wrath of the Raven**_

Coincidence, an event in which two things or more happened as though had been arranged, but were actually accidental.

Shinichi never really believed in coincidence, because he thought that all there was to it was a shadow of coincidence. All of the things believed to be coincident were actually arranged, whether by the people or by the Gods, or the circumstance around certain people.

That was why, after hearing about how KID failed to make appearance at last night's heist, soon followed by KID's failure in attending their weekly meeting, and then he found out about Toichi-occhan's (Uncle Toichi) death, he was filed with unease. There had to be a connection somewhere, and the obvious one was not something that he liked to think about, because that would mean trouble for Kaito and Chikage-obachan (Aunt Chikage) on top of their loss.

He didn't want that.

"Nee, Shin-kun …" Kaito whispered late in the night, burying his face on Shinichi's neck.

"What is it, Kai?" Shinichi whispered back as he rubbed his hand on Kaito's back, looking up at the ceiling of Kaito's bedroom.

After the funeral of Kuroba Toichi earlier that day, Kaito asked if Shinichi wouldn't mind sleeping with him, since he didn't want to be alone at the moment. So, after a short exchange of look between the Kudous, Shinichi agreed to sleep over, while Yukiko offered to accompany Chikage at night, which was accepted by Chikage.

Kaito hesitated, tightening his hold on Shinichi, causing Shinichi to look at the other boy in concern. "Kaito?" Shinichi called again.

"I have been wondering, if the fire was really an accident." Kaito admitted quietly, pulling back slightly to lock eyes with Shinichi, "The Polices didn't believe me when I told them, but I'm sure that there's something different with Oyaji's equipment. And yet, they merely told me that I'm in shock and denial".

"A sabotage?" Shinichi's eyes sharpened then.

Kaito nodded his head in answer, before leaning forward to bury his face on Shinichi's neck again. "But …" He continued in a sad voice, "I don't know who would want to kill him. Oyaji was a kind and good person, so who would have done that?".

"There are both good people and bad people in this world, Kaito." Shinichi said softly as he continued rubbing Kaito's back, "Even if Toichi-occhan was a good man, but that doesn't mean that everyone liked him. Jealousy, Envy … it's unfortunate, but I have had many cases in which those two were the reason for the murders".

"So, someone might be jealous and envious of Oyaji, thus they killed him?" Kaito hissed angrily, clenching his fists on Shinichi's pajama.

"We don't know for sure, Kaito." Shinichi leaned his own head on Kaito's, "I want to investigate it, if the fire was staged, but there's nothing left to be investigated. Even Sherlock Holmes wouldn't be able to do it, not when there is only ash left".

Kaito choked on a sob hearing that. "I don't like it, this hopelessness." He said between sobs, "If the fire was really staged, I want the culprit to pay it, to be in prison".

"I know, Kaito. I'm the same." Shinichi replied as his eyes locked themselves on the real-life sized picture of Kuroba Toichi on the wall, eyes narrowed in thought.

 _Maybe there's nothing I can investigate from the actual crime scene, but if I'm right, then there's a branch that I can follow_. Shinichi thought as he closed his eyes.

If KID failed to make his appearance at the last heist, right after the death of Toichi-occhan, then the obvious connection would be that Toichi-occhan was KID. If that was the case, and somehow, someone who wanted KID to be out of the picture found out about it beforehand, then the fire might be caused by them.

Attacking while KID was in action would be hard, what with the media attention and the presence of the Polices at the Heist. But outside of it? While Toichi-occhan's Magic Show was open to the public, there wouldn't be any Police Officers around, only the normal Security Officers were there. Normal Security Officers didn't have any gun with them, thus making it far easier to attack outside of Heist time than during it. And with the place burned down to ash, there wouldn't be any evidence left behind, which would make it ruled as accident instead of murder.

 _I will have to find a way to copy the Police's report regarding the KID Heist, and search any other information there is about KID from everything else_. Shinichi thought to himself. _Being an International Wanted Thief like KID, there's bound to be people from the underworld who wanted him dead. I don't know if there would be information about it in the Police's report, but that's all I can do at the moment._

Still, Shinichi was only a kid. No matter how good a Detective he was as Naito Shin, a kid was still a kid, and there was no way the Police would let him see their reports. If he really wanted to copy the reports, then he had to sneak in on his own. To be able to sneak around in a place filled with Police Officers, Shinichi had to be as good as KID himself, or he would be caught.

It was breaking and entering, he was sure, but he would do it anyway. After all, you have to move outside of the law sometimes, in order to get to the truth. If by breaking into the Police's file room would get him one step ahead in uncovering the truth behind Kuroba Toichi's death, then it would be worth it for him.

Shinichi still had a long way to go before he could reach KID's level in sneaking around though, so it would be years before he could do it. Still, no matter how long it would take, he would make sure that he got to the bottom of this.

No one harmed his loved ones and got away with it after all.

XXXXX

As it turned out, Shinichi found out about the truth behind Toichi-occhan's death sooner than he thought, and it happened because he accidentally eavesdrop on his Tou-san's conversation with Chikage-obachan a month after the funeral, at the Library of the Kudou Manor.

"I think, that guy you told me about didn't really find out about Toichi being KID." His Tou-san said with a sigh, "KID appeared in every country that Toichi was in at the time, so maybe he just drew the easiest conclusion that Toichi - being a great Magician that he was - must be KID".

 _So, Toichi-occhan really was KID._ Shinichi thought sadly, because that meant that he had lost both his Godfather and KID at the same time.

Chikage-obachan let out a sad sigh then. "We were careless." She admitted softly, "No one ever catch the connection between the place of KID Heist and Toichi's presence in the same country, so we thought that it would be alright, that no one would guessed correctly".

 _Well, that was surprising_. Shinichi thought in agreement. Now that I think about it, KID's style in magic was really similar with Toichi-occhan's. _I met both Toichi-occhan and KID often, so I'm surprised myself that I haven't draw the same conclusion on my own sooner._

"Have you find anything about this Snake that Toichi told me about?" Chikage-obachan asked after a moment of silence.

 _Snake?_ Shinichi wondered in his mind. _Is this Snake person the one who staged the fire?_

"Nothing." His Tou-san sighed tiredly, "Everywhere I looked, I couldn't find anything about him. There's no mentioning about him at KID Heist too. It's like he doesn't even exist".

 _Nothing?_ Shinichi was surprised. For his Tou-san to not find anything, then this Snake guy was really slippery.

"I will keep trying though." His Tou-san promised to Chikage-obachan, "I won't stop until I put him and whatever crime organization he's with in jail for killing Toichi".

"Thank you, Yuu-chan." Chikage-obachan said gratefully, "But do be careful".

"I will." His Tou-san promised.

Shinichi left then, to avoid being caught eavesdropping.

A crime organization, and a member named Snake. Shinichi had to watch out for them. Snake and his organization must have got rid of any evidence of their existence. So, for him to fight an organization, he had to have an organization of his own, for there was no way he could do it alone.

 _Not an official one though_. Shinichi thought decisively. _Anything official would have evidence of their existence, and it will be bad if our enemy can track us down through normal ways like official papers of our existence._

Shinichi would create his own organization as soon as he was old enough to be taken seriously, and his organization had to be able to move at any given notice. Big enough to stand against the enemies, but small enough that they would know each member by name without the need of official paper or anything like that. And his future organization had to be like one big family, so no one would betray anyone within their organization.

There was a saying about fighting fire with fire. Shinichi would do just that.

If Snake and his organization was nonexistent in public's eyes, then Shinichi's own organization had to be the same. If it was hard for them to track down Snake and his organization, and Snake and his organization should have a hard time to track down their own organization. Otherwise, they would be wiped out by their enemies before they could reach victory.

It would be hard, but Shinichi would make sure it happen.

He and his future organization would win, and their enemies would be destroyed. Each and every one of their enemy would pay for what they had done.

That, Shinichi vowed to himself, vowed to the fire of rage that filled his whole being.

Victory would be His.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter**_ _ **13**_

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Omake 4 :**_

 _ **In Which Yusaku Makes a Daring Move**_

If Yusaku wanted to be honest with himself, he didn't even know why he did this, but he decided to excuse himself by thinking that he did this to clean the Kuroba's name from the public's - and the Black Org's - suspicion.

It was roughly about 3 months after Toichi's death, and many people began to say that Toichi was the Kaitou KID, which was why KID disappeared at the same time as Toichi was dead. While it was the truth, Yusaku didn't want it to be proven, for it would bring danger to Chikage and Kaito, as well as Toichi's close acquaintances. Hence why he did this, wearing KID's regalia and was currently trying to sneak out of the Kudou Manor at 11 PM.

'Trying' being the keyword, for standing on his path - at the end of the hidden passageway of he manor, which would lead to the backyard - was none other than his own Son, who was wearing the Naito Shin's regalia and an unimpressed expression on his young face.

"Seriously, Tou-san?" Shinichi asked flatly.

"I'm not 'Oyaji', 'Onii-san'." Yusaku tried to trick the boy, by saying the inside joke, but Shinichi merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Um … I can explain?" He offered awkwardly after a moment of silence.

Shinichi sighed in respond to that. "The people has begun to say that Toichi-occhan was KID, so you want to show up as KID to stop it. I can guess that much, Tou-san." He said calmly with a nod of his head, "I understand, since I would do the same in your place".

Yusaku sighed in relief, since he didn't need to explain his current look.

"Well?" Shinichi's voice made him looked at the boy again, "I know that you have sent out the Notice, but have you planned what kind of show to perform at the Heist - which would happen in less than an hour from now?".

"Ah, I'm not planning to do any show." Yusaku admitted sheepishly, "I'm planning to make it as if KID was injured, so he couldn't make it to the Heist last time".

"And then?" Shinichi prompted right away, "The people would expect KID to keep doing the Heists, 'now that KID has recovered', right?" He made a quoting motion there.

Yusaku could only blink, since he hadn't thought of it.

Shinichi sighed again, correctly guessing that Yusaku hadn't think things through carefully. "Come on there." He invited the older Kudou as he turned around, "Kaa-san and I knew that it would end up like this, so we have prepared for the show and the excuse for KID's hiatus. You only need to play KID's role, Tou-san".

Yusaku blinked again, in surprise this time, before a smirk made its way onto his face. "Thank you." He said as he walked following the Child Detective, before glancing behind him - where Yukiko had just stepped out of the shadow, "Both of you".

"You're welcome, Yuu-chan/Tou-san." Yukiko and Shinichi said at the same time, a smirk on their own faces as well.

XXXXX

KAITOU KID, RETIRING?!

The headline of the newspaper's front page caught Chikage's attention, prompting her to read the article with her whole focus.

It said that at the Heist on the previous night, 'Kaitou KID' voiced out his disapproval of the public's quick assumption of her late Husband being KID, and 'KID' also explained that the reason why he failed to come to the Heist 3 months ago was due to a fractured leg.

Chikage raised her eyebrows when she arrived at the part that was explaining the reason 'KID' got fractured leg in the first place, which in turn became the reason for 'KID' to stop with the Heists from then on.

"My Wife phoned me, telling me that she is pregnant, just as I was walking down the stairs." KID had explained to this reporter, all the while evading the Polices who were trying to catch him, "I was so shocked that I fell down the stairs, fracturing my leg in the process. I am happy, of course, and this is why I will use this Heist to make my announcement in person. I will stop Heisting, for I want to focus on raising my child".

"Will you return to being the Kaitou KID once your kid is older?" This reporter asked just as KID was about to jump out of the window.

"Who knows~?" KID replied playfully, before jumping out of the window and flew away on his white wings.

Chikage read until the end, smiling when she saw the words of apology for assuming that the late Kuroba Toichi being the identity behind the Monlight Magician Kaitou KID. She put down the newspaper and grabbed her mobile phone, before proceeding to text the person she believed to be responsible for this.

To : Kudou Yusaku

About : Last Night's Show

Thank you.

From : Kuroba Chikage

She was surprised when she received a message not long after she send the text, since she thought that the man was still asleep for sure, after waking up late to be 'KID'. Curious, she opened it.

To : Kuroba Chikage

About : Last Night's Show

The Story Writer : Kudou Yukiko

The Main Character : Kudou Yusaku

Tricks Coordinator : Kudou Shinichi

A few words from the casts:

"What do you think? (Wink)" - Yukiko

"I hope you like it." - Yusaku

"I learned the tricks from KID himself, you know?" - Shinichi

Love,

The Kudou Family.

From : Kudou Yukiko ^ ^

She burst out laughing.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter**_ _ **14**_

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Omake 5 :**_

 _ **In Which the TMPD Learn to Fear the Naito Shin's Wrath**_

"You- you want me to help you with what?" 12 years old Mouri Ran asked in bewilderment, wondering if she had heard correctly.

"I want you to help me throwing someone off of that building's rooftop." The now 12 years old Shinichi repeated his words calmly, pointing at the top of the Haido City Hotel.

"Shinichi." Ran said as she rubbed her forehead in exasperation, "I know that I said I want to help you in your job, like an assistant, but killing someone is not good".

"Whoever says I want to kill him?" Shinichi asked in confusion, "He's just a rude and arrogant Wannabe Detective, who thinks that just because he's rich and well known that he can mock other people as he pleases. Not enough to get killed for, even though I would never do such a horrid thing in the first place".

"But you want me to help you throwing him off of a building." Ran said pointedly.

"Well, after we tied a Bungee Cord around his legs, of course." Shinichi said as if it should have been obvious, "I just want to scare him for a bit, to teach him an unforgettable lesson".

Ran could only sweat drop there.

"Here, wear this to cover your face and hair." Shinichi handed her sunglasses and beanie hat, "Wouldn't want for him to recognize your face and sue you later, right?".

Ran sighed as she accepted the offered items, knowing that Shinichi wouldn't take no for an answer, before proceeding to wear the beanie - making sure none of her hair was out of it - and then the sunglasses next. "Come on then." She said once she was ready, "Let's get this over with".

XXXXX

"Megure-keibu, I found this folded paper taped onto Gotou-san's back." Young Sato-keiji (Officer Sato) reported to Megure, who was busy face-palming himself.

Detective Gotou - the man whom they had just rescued from being hanged by his feet using a Bungee Cord - wasn't someone that was well liked by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, that was obvious. Not only that the man was arrogant, but he also had just mocked the whole TMPD not too long ago. The man had called them stupid for listening to a kid like Naito Shin, only for him to make a wrong deduction at a case while Naito Shin was correct as usual.

"It's from Naito Shin, isn't it?" Megure asked with a sigh.

"Yes …" Sato answered unsurely, "But the sign and doodle are different from the usual, he added 'Night Baron Mode' beside the 'Naito Shin' sign, and a Night Baron mask on the doodle".

"Nani?! (What?!)" Megure took the paper from Sato's offered hand, and unfolded it to read what Naito Shin had written to them.

Dear TMPD,

I won't beat around the bush. I did that as a punishment for the Wannabe Detective, he should have looked into a mirror first before mocking people.

This is also a warning for the whole Police Department, please work harder in your job. Please don't just counting on Kudou Yusaku-san and I to help solve the cases, learn some new stuffs and be more observant, so no one would mock you anymore. If there's more lazy Officers after this little warning, I'm afraid they would find themselves into the same - or similar - position as the Wannabe Detective that you had just rescued.

Sincerely,

Naito Shin in Night Baron Mode.

(Masked Naito Shin Doodle)

"Night Baron is a thief who sometimes kills people." Megure began after reading the letter out loud, "So, Naito Shin in Night Baron Mode is when Naito Shin got angry, and would become slightly fearsome?".

"I heard that Naito Shin is a very kind boy who sympathize to even a murderer." Sato commented thoughtfully, "So, he would become violent if he's angry enough?".

"Seems like it." Megure nodded in agreement, "As much as I hate to admit it, we have grown to be too dependent on Yusaku and Naito Shin's help lately. Inform all Officers about this letter, we have to take our job seriously and sharpen our skills. I really don't want to find out what else Naito Shin would do in this Night Baron Mode".

"Hai (Yes)." Sato said with a salute before walking away to do as she was told.

XXXXX

Dear Phantom Lady,

Thank you for your advice, it works perfectly.

Naito Shin

(Doodle)

Chikage chuckled after reading the short message that Shinichi delivered to her via Kaiichi the Dove. "You're welcome, Shin-chan." She replied out loud, even though the said boy was nowhere around her.

Line~Line~Line

I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter_** ** _15_**

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 ** _Epilogue_**

 ** _The Meitantei Duo:_**

 ** _The Naito Shin and the Violet Angel_**

It happened during their flight to L.A. - in the middle of the night, and Ran woke up due to a scream from the back of the plane. She reached out to wake Shinichi up, but she found that he was already out of his seat - possibly already at the crime scene even, knowing him.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Megure-keibu asked what was going on, and heard that there was a dead man at the bathroom. _Shinichi must be investigating it already, and he would do it in uniform, so they would let him approach the body and listen to his order_. She thought as she rubbed her eyes free of the remain of sleepiness. She would better go as well, and see if there was something that she could do to help.

She was in the middle of standing up when she remembered that Mouri Ran wasn't supposed to know Naito Shin that well, since they only met once before, and that was 7 years ago already. _Disguise. I need a disguise._ She thought decisively as she rummaged her handbag, and she soon found a round hat along with a sunglasses. _This will do for now._ She decided. _I will have to ask Agasa-hakase to invent something for me too, like Shin's Night Vision Monocle and Collapsible Stun Cane_.

Putting the hat and sunglasses on her seat, she reached up to her travel bag and pulled out a long coat. That was done, she picked up her hat and sunglasses - along with the long coat, she then walked in a fast pace to the toilet at the front side of the plane. She quickly wore the long coat, hat, and sunglasses, before hurrying out of the tilet and over to the back of the plane.

She saw that Shinichi - in his Naito Shin Regalia indeed - was standing aside in thought, while Megure-keibu and another Officer were investigating the crime scene."So, how is the investigation going, Shin?" She whispered once she was close enough to him.

Naito Shin blinked out of his thought and stared at her. "Ran?" He whispered back, "Is that you?".

"Yeah, it's me." Ran whispered in confirmation, "I figured that since I'm going to help you as your Partner, I need to be in disguise too".

"What should I call you then?" Shinichi asked as he saw Megure-keibu walked over to them, "Megure-keibu would ask for sure".

"I haven't thought of it." Ran whispered with a sweat drop, "Just make up something then".

"Oh? Who is your friend, Naito Shin-kun?" Megure-keibu asked then, as if on cue.

"Megure-keibu, this is my Partner. She's only recently passed my test for being a Detective, so she's still a newbie." Shinichi began to say, while thinking of what to call Ran's disguise, before ended up blurting, "You can call her Angel".

"Angel?" Megure-keibu repeated with a blink of his eyes, "Is it a Pseudonym like yours too?".

"Yes, Keibu." Ran answered this time, "Like Shin over here, I'm not a fan of being in public's attention. So while I can handle being known while in Uniform, I don't want my civilian identity to be out".

"I see." Megure-keibu nodded in understanding, "Is it just Angel? Or is there an addition to your name?".

"Let's go with Violet Angel then." Ran said decisively, "Since my eye color is violet".

"Alright. Nice to meet you, Violet Angel-san." Megure-keibu held out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Megure, an Inspector from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department".

"Nice to meet you, Megure-keibu." Ran shook his hand as she said that.

"So, do you find the murder weapon, Keibu?" Shinichi asked seriously.

"No, we don't find it in any of their belongings." Megure shook his head in disappointment.

"What kind of weapon is it?" Ran asked them, since she had just arrived and therefore knew nothing of the case.

"Something like an ice picker." Shinichi informed her as he gestured for her to follow him, before he led her to the crime scene, "See? It's just a puncture wound, but the scratch on the side of his neck bothers me." He explained as he showed it to her, his black gloved hands were careful to not disturb the scene further.

Seeing Shinichi's gloved hands, Ran gestured to Shin for his spare one, and then wearing them after Shin gave them to her. Ensured that she wouldn't leave a fingerprint and disturb the scene, she then proceeded to look at the wound carefully. "Hmm …" She hummed as she pulled back, "Do you have any idea of what caused the graze?".

Shinichi shook his head silently. "Do you?" He asked after awhile of them observing the graze.

"Vaguely, but I don't know if it's possible to be done or not." Ran admitted hesitantly, afraid of what would happen if she was wrong.

"Oh? What is it, Angel?" Megure-keibu - who was with them - asked curiously, "Don't hesitate to say it. However little the possibility, a vague idea is better than nothing".

Ran nodded in understanding. "I think that it's something that only a woman and cross dresser would have." She told them quietly, a light blush was visible on her cheeks, "The wire inside a … Bra".

Both Shinichi and Megure-keibu blinked at that, a light blush also lightly coloring their cheeks. "So, we can have a body check as well as inspect their belongings again, then we can find our culprit." Megure-keibu said after clearing his throat.

"There's no need for that." Shinichi told him, "Now that I know the real weapon, I know who our culprit is, as well as what had actually happened".

"I see. Lead the way then, Shin." Megure-keibu said in agreement.

With Ran's help in pointing out the murder weapon, Shinichi cracked the case and named the murderer, so right in point that he got an admission from the murderer as usual. Megure-keibu then praised Naito Shin and Violet Angel for their good work, and then the two High School Students returned to their seats after removing their Uniforms in secret.

Unfortunately for them, Megure-keibu noticed their presence as he returned to his own seat. "Oh!" The Inspector exclaimed in surprise, "Aren't you two Kudou Shinichi and Mouri Ran? Long time no see!".

"Long time no see, Megure-keibu." Although they had just seen the man, both Shinichi and Ran returned the greeting to keep their alter ego a secret.

"You two have grown up, the last time I saw you was when you're 12, Kudou-kun." Megure-keibu then smiled at Ran, "And it's been a year, Ran-kun".

"Yeah, my parents took me out on a world tour." Shinichi answered honestly, since he had just recently returned from said tour, but was now heading for L.A. to visit his Kaa-san - his Tou-san was hiding from his Editors somewhere else in the world.

"Yes, and I joined him in the last year of his tour." Ran added with a bright smile of her own.

"I see." Megure-keibu then looked at them curiously, "Strange though, I didn't see the two of you here when Naito Shin and I fetched our suspects." The look of curiosity then transformed into a wide eyed surprise, "Wait, don't tell me … are you two actually the Naito Shin and the Violet Angel?".

"Eh?" The two teens voiced out in surprise.

"Now that I think about it, Naito Shin hadn't made any appearance in Japan for the last 3 years, but he made his appearance elsewhere in the world instead." Megure-keibu stated as he looked at the two teens pointedly.

Ran and Shinichi exchanged helpless glances - knowing that they were caught red-handed this time, before looking up at Megure-keibu again. "Alright, Keibu, we admit that they're us." Shinichi said at last, speaking quietly so that only the Inspector would hear.

"But as we said, we don't want to attract attention to our civilian selves." Ran continued for him, "So please, keep this information to yourself, Keibu".

Megure-keibu agreed to keep it a secret, and thanks to that, the man's trust in Naito Shin and Violet Angel solidified. On the upsides, it would be easier for them to work together with the man from now on, despite their young age. On the downsides though, they were sure that they would get called onto the scenes even more often from now on, despite Naito Shin's warning years ago.

Well, at least Ran finally could help Shinichi with his cases now, as part of the Detective Duo, Naito Shin and Violet Angel.

 ** _Fin_**

Line~Line~Line

So, this is the end of this story. There would be sequel though, so don't worry.

Also, I want to thank everyone who Favorite and Follow, as well as Review this story. You guys makes me really happy.

Now, I'm looking forward for your review

Fragments of Imagination


End file.
